Life of the Hannah Trios
by Cratormaster
Summary: Taking you on an adventure to the life of the Hannah trio before the series, during the series, and after the series. Only limited romance (besides Loliver and focuses mostly on friendship. Rated T to be safe, but mostly K plus. Romance will appear as side-fics in my account. The fanfic is planned to be VERY long, but there is a resolution to each chapter.
1. Prologue I: Let's Be Best Friends

_Disclaimer: If I own HM, it will still be up and running. But it is not, so I don't own it. :)_

 **A/N: I suggest listening to " _One in a Million"_ by _Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus_ while reading this. **

* * *

Prologue I: Let's be best friends

A long-haired brunette boy bounced into the hallway. It was the first day of preschool, and it was already depressing. None of the girls was interested in his jokes, and the guys laughed at his hair.

" _But my mom thought it was sweet_ ," Oliver thought.

The fourth bell had rung, so he was on his way to art class. He couldn't wait to get to class over so he could go to lunch, then recess. As he found a seat in the class, he took out his giant 64-pack crayons with sharpener he got for his birthday after the teacher handed out some coloring pictures. Unbeknownst to him, a blonde girl sitting two seats next to him stared in shock at the pack… and him.

* * *

Lilly's first day had been great. Her outgoing personality already brought her a ton of what she called hallway cred. She was even invited to join the cool group by the two most popular girls, Amber and Ashley. She strolled into art class confidently, and took a seat next to them.

Then she saw Oliver walked in, head down into a seat two away from her. His chocolate hair drifted down along his neck, and her heart skipped. She felt a poke by Ashley, turning around she found that Ashley saw her staring at the boy.

She sneered, "Yeah, that was the weird guy I was telling you about. Look at his hair; it's so weird!"

Amber immediately agreed with her, "Yeah I know right!"

They both chanted together, "LAME! Oooooh!" ooed and linked their fingers together.

Lilly pretended to chuckle with them, but found herself stealing glimpse at him. She didn't know what was going on. She just found the guy really interesting.

Class started, and Mrs. Glovas told everyone to take out their crayons and started handing out pokemon drawings for them to color. Lilly reached into her backpack, and discovered that she forgot her crayons. She frowned, and saw Ashley took out her 32-pack. She put on a sweet smile and asked, "Hey Ashley, can I borrow some crayons?"

Ashley gagged, "NO! Get your own; this is MINE."

Lilly looked at the rest of her group, but they all looked away. Lilly bit her lip in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

A small voice to her right piped up, "If you want, you can borrow some of mine."

Lilly whipped her head around and saw Oliver looking at her, and she couldn't stop paying attention to his brown eyes, like they are blobs of pudding taunting her. Lilly liked pudding.

"Umm… Thanks." Oliver was surprised that she said yes. Afterall, she was a part of the popular group, and she was looking at him funny. As she got up, he heard one of the popular girls said, "Eww… you want to sit with THAT loser?"

"So not cool. You know what, if you want to be close to lame people, that makes you lame too," Amber followed immediately after Ashley, "We are kicking you out of the cool group."

Lilly rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue and them. "OK FINE then. No one cares about your stupid little group anyways," she walked away declaring.

Oliver heard them gasp behind her. When she sat down next to him, he stared at her in disbelief.

"Why would you toss away being popular? Why would you rather sit with me, the loser?"

"Ehhh, who cares about what they think? What make them "popular"? They are mean and unreliable," Lilly frowned at how they betrayed her trust as soon as she wanted to do something they didn't want to, "Now are you gonna give me the crayons or not?"

Oliver nodded thoughtfully. She was right. Why should what they think matter? Nothing makes him a loser unless he believed it himself. He smiled at her brightly, and found himself looking into her sapphire eyes and losing himself for a moment.

He was quickly snapped back to reality by her question. He blushed, even though he didn't know why. He was about to open the brand new box, then handed over to her,

"You wanna do the honors?"

Lilly beamed at him, "Of course, I love to."

She tore the box open, and as the fresh smell of crayons hit her, she looked back at the boy next to her. She felt an urge to grab his hand, and she did.

"I don't think we properly met yet. I'm Lilly," Lilly gave a big smile as she held his hand.

"Umm… I'm Oliver," A look of surprise crossed his face, and with a new found confidence, he winked at her, "But you get to call me Ollipop."

"You got it, Ollipop, and call me Lillipop," Lilly laughed, and stared back into his eyes, feeling the warmth between the intersections of their hands. Right there, she knew it was to be the start of something great.

"Let's be best friends!"

* * *

 **A/N: Please comment on what you think. I am planning to do 8 chapters of prologue, 4 introducing life in Malibu with Lilly and Oliver and 4 introducing life in Tennessee with Miley, before I have them meet and start the series officially. Tell me if I should speed up the process. Love you all!  
**


	2. Prologue II: Whip Cream is a Good Makeup

_Disclaimer_ : _Me no own HM! I wish I do, but sadly, I don't have a wish bone. Or have seen a shooting star. Or bottle with a genie.  
_

 **A/N: I advise listening to _"Stand"_ by _Billy Ray Cyrus_ through the first part of the fic.**

* * *

Prologue II:

" _Things are changin' man, and that's a fact!_ " The famous country singer chanted as he strung his guitar. The waved their hands in the air to the rhythm of the song.

"Ooohooo! Go Daddy go!" Five-year-old Miley shouted excitingly from the backstage. Susan Stewart gazed at her daughter lovingly. She walked over and stroked her hair.

"How are you enjoying daddy's concert?"

"This is awesome. I want to be onstage singing one day, mommy," Miley replied with a sparkle of determination in her eyes.

Susan laughed it off. Of course it would be every daughter's dream to be just like her father, and to be a star.

"You will, Miles. I believe in you."

Onstage, Robbie Ray Stewart finished the song with a powerful strung of his guitar, " _I want my mullet back_."

The crowd went wild, hollering, "Encore, encore, encore!"

Robbie Ray's deep voice bursts from the speakers, "Well doggies! I'll be here howlin' all night if y'all want!"

The concert hall rang into beautiful notes as Miley watched her daddy start a new song. She clapped loudly as she sang along with him from backstage.

She lost track of how much time passed, but the next time she came back to her sense, she felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned around, and, well, she saw whip cream. To be exact, whip cream sprayed into her face.

Miley didn't even bother wiping her eyes before shouting out, "Jackson!" This was their thing. One sibling would shove food in the other's face during the middle of a concert, then run toward the dressing room and have a pillow fight. She ran in the direction of her brother. Or at least, what she thought was the direction of her brother.

She heard her mother shouting something after her, probably to tell them to stop fooling around. But she decided to ignore that and to get her brother back first, then to deal with her mom's wrath. It was worth it.

For some reason, she heard the cheering getting louder, and suddenly felt bright lights beaming down on her.

' _Something doesn't feel right,'_ she decided. She wiped the cream off her eyes, and stared dumbfoundedly at the thousands of country fans, and her daddy's inquiring face. Miley gulped nervously, and was about to back away when Robbie Ray motioned her forward.

"Look at what we got here," Robbie teased into the microphone, "This is my daughter, Miley. She always wants to be a rock star. What do y'all say, give her a chance?"

The crowd roared, "MILEY, MILEY, MILEY!"

The country star chuckled smoothly, "Looks like the fans want you Miles. How about we give them a duet of Stand." Robbie said as he toss a microphone over.

Miley reflexively caught it. With a long screech of the microphone, her nervous heartbeats seem to slow down as she felt her daddy's strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Miley heard a slight whisper in her ear, "You can do it bud." She looked up and met his eyes. She looked back at the crowd again, and an unexplained sense of confidence rose in her. This felt right. Being onstage there, it felt like the right place to be.

Robbie mentioned the guitarist to start, and a familiar tone drifted out. His rich voice started the song, " _A story of a heart in need, playing on my TV screen_ ,"

Miley immediately continued, " _Will I sit back and watch it fade? There's gotta be a better way_." She was at first surprised when she heard her loud, amplified voice, but settled into the rest of the verse naturally.

Her dad picked the tone back up, " _Love is more than what you feel. Love is action, love is real_."

Miley joined in, " _Break your silence, turn the key. And be the change you wanna see_." Her soft voice changed into a cool alto with a heavenly flow over the amplifiers.

She heard a rich boom sounding next to her, " _So get ready, come on everybody, are you ready to_ :"

Joining in for the chorus, they sang together, " _Stand, for what you believe in. Stand for all that is right. Stand when it's dark around you_."

She melted into the song, pouring her heart into the mike. For a second, she forgot that she was in front of the stage, despite the previous adrenaline burst. Miley's mind traveled back to when she first heard this song, and sang along with her daddy months ago.

When her daddy first wrote this song, she was helping him with the lyrics of the chorus. She had suggested adding the phrase " _For what you believe in_ " in between " _when troubles come calling_ " and " _You're gonna be alright_ ," but was turned down because he told her that he wasn't used to singing that high of a pitch.

Drenched in her memory, the words _"For what you believe in_ " flowed out instinctively after Robbie sang, " _When troubles come calling_." Horrified, her eyes immediately widened and she realized her mistake. She felt a glance from her father, and her cheeks heated up. Robbie sang on without delay though, " _You're gonna be alright_."

Miley remembered the first lesson her drama teacher taught: No matter what happened, the show MUST go on.

And she did just that. She finished the song. She waved to the audience. She said "Thank you Crowley Corners! Thank you everybody!" She retreated to the backstage. She sat down on the couch. She cried.

* * *

Again, she lost track of time, until a hand patted her on her shoulder. A familiar scent entered her nose, and she looked up to find her father smiling at her kindly. There was no anger or disappointment, but instead concern.

"What's wrong bud?" The deep voice, now sounding a little raw, asked her.

Miley's red, puffy eyes met his. Under the light, the tears made her blue irises look green. "Daddy, I am so sorry I messed up your song." She hugged him tightly and broke down again.

Robbie stroked her back gently.

"What do you mean you 'messed up'? You were awesome out there. The crowds loved you."

"But… I mixed up the lyrics. I screwed up your entire song."

"Of course you didn't bud. You little addition was great," Robbie assured her, "In fact, I think I will add that to the song. Have a recording of your singing the phrase and putting that on the backup tape."

"Really dad?"

"Oh definitely! You were perfect onstage. You looked so natural. Trust me, if I would have stumbled onstage at your age, I would have fainted at first sight of the crowd."

"I love you daddy," Miley engulfed her dad in a tight hug.

"Well except for one thing," Robbie Ray looked at her with a humorous glint.

"What's that?" Miley asked, growing nervous again.

"Well, next time, let's put on a different makeup than whip cream."

Miley pouted, then laughed with her dad. Then, a shock jolted through her as she realized what he was hinting at.

"NEXT TIME?!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh Miley," Miley's best friend, Olivia, stared, mouth agape at her, "Was that really you onstage last weekend."

"Heheh, yep, it's me alright," Miley laughed.

"This is gonna be MEGA popularity points." Tom poked her from the side. Slapping his fingers off, she giggled.

"You two were probably the only ones who saw it." Olivia and Tom were her two best friends. She talked about her dad's concert with them all the time. "No one our age will go to a country concert anyways."

Suddenly a voice piped up next to her, "You were soooo cool, Miley," She turned her head around and saw the head cheerleader waving her hands excitingly at her. Miley smiled and was about to reply when she saw Travis, the best soccer player and basically the most popular boy in school approach her and winked at her.

"Yo Miley, that was so hot onstage."

Miley blinked unexpectedly. Twirling her hair around, she pointed back at him, "Backatchya."

However, instead of feeling the joy of being noticed by her crush, she felt somehow empty. The feeling was increased dramatically when she heard her bully for two years, Grace, screeched in her ear.

"OMG Miley, you were so awesome. I always knew you were cool."

Miley stared in shock at her, "What! But you hate me!"

Grace waved her hand in denial, "I neverrrr hated you. In fact you are my best friend. Come on, let's go to class together and talk about how great we are!"

Miley was dragged into class, and a crowd rapidly formed around her. They kept on talking about how cool she was, but somehow Miley knew that these smiles and compliments were all fake. It was her dream to become one of the popular, but now that she did become one of them, she felt alone.

"Part the way students," Her math teacher, Mr. Browne, came to her rescue. Miley was relieved that this talk about the concert is finally over when the same voice rang in front of her, "Now Miss Stewart, can I have an autograph from you? I need yours to complete my Robbie Ray collection!"

"Sure, Mr. Browne."

Miley frowned, despite all the attention that she had been dreaming of. It displeased her in some way.

The rest of the school day was in a similar pattern. Kids crowded around her. They were saying nice things, but they didn't feel real. She wondered why. She sat with the popular girls. Cute boys came talk to her. She even got to skipped out on doing the homework for English class. In music, she got into concert choir automatically without having to go through the tryouts.

The empty feeling grew.

* * *

When she was picked up by Robbie, she sank into her seat without looking at him. Being an observant father, Robbie Ray immediately picked up on the depressing vibe her daughter is radiating.

"You wanna talk about it bud?"

"I don't know. I mean, I am becoming the most popular person in school."

Robbie raised an eyebrow, "I thought that is your dream."

"It was. But they are treating me differently because I sang onstage for you. They don't see me as Miley anymore, but as just a singer. They are only becoming my friends so they can be popular. No one also cared for me as me anymore."

"I'm sorry bud. I shouldn't have encouraged you to perform."

"No, it's not your fault dad."

"You wanna take a break from singing with me?"

"I really don't want to, but I guess it's the only way."

"Well, maybe not the ONLY way."

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy chapter 2! Each chapter is going to switch back and front from Malibu to Tennessee. (Miley's story will continue in Chapter 4. I know, cliffhanger, I'm evil.) Again, please comment. :)**


	3. Prologue III: Nothing Will Change Us

_Disclaimer:_

 _Judge: "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"_

 _ME: "No!"_

 _Judge: "..."_

 _ME: "Come at me, brah!"_

 _Judge: "Do you own Hannah Montana?"_

 _ME: "Yes."_

 _Judge (Jumping on his desk and swinging his mallet down): "LIAR!"_

* * *

Lilly stood silently in the playground. In front of her was a table full of brownies, cupcakes, and everything that was necessary for a bake-sale. Well, except there was one thing missing: customers.

She looked to the table ahead of her, the one with all the attention, well-decorated table, and exquisite cookies for sale that is most definitely NOT homemade.

She sighed uselessly as she watch the familiar scene replay itself… again.

"Hey Lils, how's your sale going?" Oliver hopped beside her.

Lilly shot him a death glare and replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah, it's going great. Can't you see I am making a total of ZERO DOLLARS?" She held up her empty pocket register for emphasis.

"Ooookkkkay Lillipop, chill. It's just…"

"You don't get it now, do you!" Lilly continued her rant, "They do this pointless crap every year! Just because they're rich, they think they can just buy a bunch of fancy food, sell them for half the price and win the Best Fundraiser Award EVERY SCREWING YEAR!"

"Uhhh… well, they kinda can," Oliver mumbled. Lilly growled at him.

Oliver shrank back, "Ahem, anyways… you want some help cleaning up? We can head to my house to hang for a while."

"Sure, no one wants to buy any of my food anyways."

"I'll take a cookie."

"That's a doughnut," Lilly deadpanned.

Oliver looked down and made a grunt of realization.

Lilly rolled her eyes to the back of her head, "Doughnut."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Too bad! Help me clean up!"

* * *

Lilly and Oliver slouched on Oliver's couch, flipping through the channels.

"I am soooo bored," Lilly complained, "Nothing good is on."

"That whip cream girl singing with her dad wasn't bad."

"Let's go to the beach and do something."

"We just got back from the beach," Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah."

Another fifteen minutes passed without a word, not counting the sound of the constantly switching channels. It was Oliver who broke the silence this time.

"I'm gonna go get us some cook… I mean doghnuts."

Lilly waved her hand lazily, "Twenty bucks."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "How about a napkin?"

"Whatever."

Oliver returned in a minute with several "doghnuts" and napkins. Lilly stood up to turn on the radio. Beethoven popped up. Lilly shrugged, not caring enough.

"You know, these are actually better than they look," Oliver remarked after biting a piece off.

Lilly huffed, "It's not like you can make them any better."

Oliver laughed, "Anything else is better than…" He stopped abruptly after seeing the glimmer of hurt in her eyes. "Um… What I meant was that this is better than anything else. Yeah, that's right. The words got mixed up." He knew that Lilly did put a lot of effort into making them.

Lilly stuck her tongue out at him. "Nice save, doghnut. If you really think you can do better, let's have a baking competition," she challenged.

"Nah, that's not a good idea."

"What? Afraid you're gonna lose?" Lilly taunted.

"No," Oliver replied coolly, "It's just that I don't want you to cry when you get destroyed."

Lilly punched him in the arm. "OH you are SO on."

* * *

Oliver put the last ingredient on the duct tape line he in between the counters of the kitchen. He set up the timer for an hour. Looking back over his shoulders, he saw Lilly rubbing her hands together in anticipation, a fierce glint of fire in those light blue orbs he always saw when she was excited over a tough competition. He stared into those eyes, glad that his plan to see them worked.

Lilly placed the final kitchen utensil on the line. Stealing glimpses at Oliver, she saw him still preparing for the competition. She noticed how his long hair covered his birthmark on his neck, and the tilt of his head when he concentrated, which was rare, because he never concentrated on anything. He turned around and smiled at her, and she felt the need to smile back. As soon as she did that, she felt herself sinking into the chocolate eyes that were unknowingly staring into her light blue ones.

"Ready?" Oliver broke the staring contest.

"Totally," Lilly replied.

"Go!" Oliver smacked down on the timer, and the kitchen broke into a frenzy of activities and splashing of food.

Oliver ripped open the egg carton and grabbed two eggs. Distracted by his own planning and calculating of the making of the cake, he never saw Lilly's hand coming to reach for an egg as well. The moment their hands met, they looked at each other. Sparks flew into a familiar warmth that made their hands linger for a second longer than necessary, before both pulling back.

Lilly was mixing her dough for the cake when she felt something slippery and sticky hit the side of her face. She wiped the glob off to discover that it was a chunk of dough. She looked up to find Oliver gaping at her dumbfounded.

"I… I am so sorry Lils, that was an accident, I swear," Oliver quickly apologized. But Lilly, being his best friend since preschool, knew the glint behind that apparently panicked face. She narrowed her eyes.

"So you wanna play this way, huh Oken-boy!"

Seeing her light blue eyes turn into a swirl of dark blue was the first hint that this was not going to be pretty. Oliver yelped as a blob of dough came flying at his chest. He ducked, but Lilly still managed to hit him on his forehead and hair.

"Aww man," Oliver pouted, "My sweet hair."

Lilly instantly felt bad for him, even though she knew he was just pretending. She took a step forward and ran her hand through his hair, wringing out the pieces of dough stuck on his head. She had always loved combing his hair. It felt like her hand was being dragged in strands of silk.

Oliver looked at his best friend in front of him, trying to reorganize his hair. The feeling of her hand running through his scalp was naturally comforting. The apple-like scent of her shampoo tickled his nose as she completed her task. He loved how he could reserve her full attention for him, and him solely. He loved the sight of her focusing, her eyes turning from the previous dark swirls into a gentle whirl of sky-blue. He was silently disappointed by the loss of her touch after she was done. Attempting to cover up his daze, he sneaked his hand into his bowl of dough and scooped out a handful of the blob, before shoving it down the back of her shirt.

Lilly raised her head back up at him, furious. Their eyes met, and turned into a staring contest in which both of them tried to look into the other's eyes without being caught. After a while, the chill of the slippery goo down Lilly's back brought her back to reality. A flash of anger rose back in her, and she took a large step forward.

Her sudden motion alerted Oliver back to his senses as well. Choosing between his daydream and his life, he reflexively took a step back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Ollipop," Lilly cooed, "Come on, come closer."

Oliver kept backing away, "That's what you always say before you hurt me." Even through his fear he noticed how cute Lilly sounded when she was mad, with her already squeaky voice being raised by three octaves.

"No way, I always keep my promises," Lilly continued after him, dropping her act.

Now staring at his potential murderer, Oliver screamed and began to run circles around his house. Lilly gave chase, and the two kids' laughter resonated throughout the structure.

The next time they passed the kitchen, Lilly dug into her bowl and flung a glob of dough at Oliver, hitting him on the back. He cried, reaching for his own bowl and retaliating with his own glob. A food fight quickly started, and continued until both ran out of ammunition. Then, Oliver yelled and tackled Lilly onto the kitchen floor. She squealed, then started to smear the goo on herself onto him, with him quickly following.

Both were laughing their heads off, gladly enjoying the each other's company.

* * *

"You know," Oliver broke the trance both were left in after another half and hour of wrestling, "Time passes a lot faster this way."

Lilly giggled. They lied on the living room carpet, with the kitchen now a mess. She turned her head and burst out laughing as she saw her best friend lying next to her with his entire face covered in hardened dough.

"You look like you're wearing Jason's hockey mask from Friday the 13th."

"Hey, you don't look half bad yourself," Oliver poked her, "If you want to look like the guy from the Phantom of the Opera."

Lilly snickered and slapped him lightly.

Oliver absentmindedly twirled a strand of her blonde hair, "Lils, let's never change."

Lilly looked at him and replied sweetly, "Nothing will change this. Nothing will change us, ever."

She reached over to hold his hand and put her head onto his shoulder and squirmed until she found the right spot on his neck before finishing, "Ollipop."

* * *

 **A/N: A little romance. Nothing serious yet. Remember, they are still in elementary school before they met Miley. Tell me if you guys want me to continue with the classic cheesy romance with sparks and all of that, or invent something original.  
**


	4. Prologue IV: What About Hannah Montana?

_Prologue IV:_

 _Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Hannah Montana. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. Oooh copy &paste worked pretty well :)_

 **A/N: I advise listening to " _Back to Memphis", "We the_ _People"_ and " _Stand_ " by _Billy Ray Cyrus_ through the fic. _  
_**

* * *

The speakers were blaring, lights were flashing into a thousand different colors, exhilarating the crowd before the concert even started. With a burst of smoke, Robbie Ray Stewart burst onstage from the right with a guitar, grabbed the microphone and tipped his cowboy hat.

"Howdy, y'all. Robbie Ray here, and prepare to HOWL it!"

Then, half the lights diverted from the center onto the left side of the stage, from where a petite form emerged, dressed in a fancy black tank top, clad in a dark blue jacket sprinkled by golden glitter, dark jeans, traditional black boots, topped by a beige and brown cowboy hat. She draped her blonde hair carelessly down her shoulders, tilting herself into the light so that her elegant face shone like the moon and her distinct blue eyes like precious sapphires into the crowd. Flipping her hair back, she yelled into the mike with the conventionally exuberant tween energy, making her cute southern accent notable,

"Good evening Chicago, are you'll ready to rock this?!"

Robbie Ray started strumming his guitar with an accustomed familiarity into a sweet, continuous timbre of Back to Memphis. By his side, his blonde sidekick started swaying to the mild tone of the guitar. Trailing right on the melody, she started off the song with an alto projection,

" _It ain't natural for a delta man, to be surrounded by all this sand_."

The male star followed his companion and started his powerful, baritone voice, breathing into the lyrics a potent sense of passion,

" _To fear the echoes of live rounds, to never sleep, wehn the sun goes down._ "

Joining together their soft alto and rich baritone, they sang the tune, delivering into it an infectious emotion,

" _So I'm writing you this letter, to say I miss you more than ever and to promise you this…_ "

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the great country star Robbie Ray Stewart and his lovely associate, Hannah Montana! We'll take a short intermission, and be back for some more of our enchanting duo!"

The pair was rushed backstage. Robbie Ray sat down hard on a couch, joined shortly later by his adorable partner, stuffing herself with her favorite snack: muffins.

"Hey, great show bud."

Hannah looked up and smiled glamorously at him, and leaning into him for comfort and paternal warmth.

"Hannah, that was great! I am so proud of you," Hannah looked up to find Susan Stewart beaming at her. "You too, honey," she complemented this time to her husband.

Jackson came over and sat down next to his father with, of course, a plate full of cupcakes.

"You're really getting into this performing thing, Miles, this is... "

Hannah quickly shushed him, "Jackson! You can't just blurt out my disguise."

Jackson twisted his face and mimic in a childish voice, "You can't just blurt out my disguise."

Hannah mimic back, "You can't just blurt out my disguise."

"You can't just blurt out my disguise." This time taking after a duck and making his hands into a duck bill.

"You can't just blurt out my disguise." Hannah retaliated with a squeaky voice of a chicken.

Within seconds, they were across Robbie's lap, wrestling with each other.

Robbie, rolled his eyes and pushed them apart. Jackson fake glared at Hannah, who stuck out her tongue at him and turned around. She smiled as she recalled how she got her disguise, a beautiful wig with a stream of blonde locks that drifts down to her waist.

* * *

" _Really, what's the other way?" Miley asked, opening her big, blue eyes and stared intently at him._

" _Well, I don't know," her father replied. Looking at his daughter's puzzled face, he continued, "But I do know someone who might have an idea. In fact, she always have an idea."_

" _Really? Who?"_

* * *

"Time's up! Everyone to their places. Robbie, Hannah, you're on!"

Snapping out of her daydream, Hannah quickly followed her dad out onto the stage. Looking back at the crowd, she waved her hand seeing their excitement, while exclaiming, "Ready to pump up the party?!"

The crowd cheered, again matching the enthusiasm of the beginning of the concert. Robbie announced into the mike, "We are gonna follow with a song that is usually not my style. Hannah here developed almost half of it, so enjoy!"

Finishing his statement, he snapped, giving the cue to start the band.

He was the one to kick off the song this time, " _We farmers rise up every morning at five, the truckers drive them eighteen wheelers all night._ "

Hannah picked it up with her signature sweet voice, " _The factory workers, they build it with pride, twenty-four seven down the assembly line._ "

The duo slouched into each other back-to-back at this point and posed, before continuing, " _In every city, in every town, Somebody's gotta make the world go round._ "

The snapped to attention at this point and marched forward and around the stage while carrying onto the chorus:

" _We the people move it, We the people know. We the people, We run the country. We the people prove it, We're the heart and soul. We the people, We are the country!_ "

Hannah smiled brightly and looked at her male companion. When she was onstage, she couldn't help but smile. It felt natural to be here, singing her heart out to the audience a song that she wrote (or helped write at least). She wouldn't trade this opportunity for anything else. In her mind flickered the person to whom she was forever grateful for suggesting this.

* * *

" _Robbie Ray Stewart?" A bleached blonde woman her dad's age invited them in after giving her paternal support a big hug, making him smell less paternal than was preferred, "What a surprise! What brings you to me pal?"_

 _Robbie laughed, then cringed, "You're still using that lily pad scented perfume?"_

" _Nope. Lily pad mixed with rose and a tint of Osmanthus."_

" _What's with you and flower scented perfume?"_

" _What's with you and weird hair styles?"_

" _Hey!"_

 _Miley, seeing the interaction between the two adults, quickly realized that this was probably one' her daddy's really good friends. Never afraid of strangers, she spoke up in defense of her dad,_

" _My dad's hair is always so sweet. He polishes it every night!"_

 _The woman laughed. "Doesn't surprise me. This is one of his better styles. I have pictures of when he first exited school to enter this music business…"_

" _Wait, you STILL have those? You were the one who told me to use them for popularity!"_

" _It did get you a lot more fans, didn't it?" The woman replied, then looked back at Miley, "You must be Miley! I'm Dolly."_

" _Dolly Parton," Robbie added at the side._

 _Miley's eyes bugged out and started in a shaky voice, "Daddy who might be having a stroke say WHAT? Dolly Parton, THE Dolly Parton?"_

 _Dolly shrugged, "I guess."_

" _Oh sweet niblets!" Miley's eyes rolled back and passed out on the couch._

* * *

The song came to an end, drawing waves of applauses and yells from the crowd. Hannah grabbed the mike and introduced the next song: Stand.

Being the first song "she" sang onstage, she had developed a special feeling for it. Her voice cried from the speakers, "Let's rock this, CHICAGO!"

Immediately kicking off the song, Hannah dove into the sweet melody, " _A story of a heart in need…"_

* * *

" _This would never work!" Miley complained._

 _Sitting in the front passenger seat, Dolly looked back and remarked, "You'll be surprised. Your daddy never thought my hair ideas would work either. Look where it got him."_

 _Robbie interrupted from the front seat, "Besides a spur of embarrassment?"_

 _Dolly coughed, "Well, it did get you gradual fame."_

 _He deadpanned, "Yes, very gradual."_

" _Ok, we're here." Miley looked out the window at a large wig store, a store she had never been in before._

* * *

" _Stand, when troubles come calling_ ," Robbie's voice rang out.

" _For what you believe in,_ " Hannah joined.

" _You're gonna be alright_ ," he took back over.

* * *

 _Miley sat in front of a mirror, looking for the twentieth time. A black wig with bouncy curls reaching to her neck sits atop her head. She adjusted it, and decided that something didn't feel right. Next to her, an exhausted Robbie Ray sat, along with the other nineteen wigs she tried on._

 _Dolly ran back, dropping another wig on her lap. This one was red, with streaks of purple sticking out from the side. Miley numbly put it on her head. One look, and all three of them agreed, "NO!" "Nope!" "Nah!" "No way!"_

 _The three of them snapped back, startled, to find a store security guard standing behind her. The nameplate on her said: Roxy._

 _Roxy continued, "Girl, you are surrounded by people who can't choose. If these two were not Dolly Parton and Robbie Stewart, I would have thought that y'all were thieves!"_

 _The security guard strode down the aisle. "Wait here girl, let's get you something steamin'!"_

* * *

"Thank you Chicago! We love y'all!"

With that, the duo exited the stage, leaving behind the howls and yells of the crowd, disappointed that it is over.

When she entered backstage, her eyes were immediately covered by hands. She was about to elbow the person in the back, thinking that it was Jackson, before catching a scent of lily pads, mixed with rose and a trace of cherries.

A familiar cheery voice entered her ears, "Guess who?"

Hannah gasped, "Meemaw?" She ripped off the hands on her face to reveal Ruthie Stewart standing in front of her.

Tightly hugging her, she declared, "I missed you Meemaw! I haven't seen you in a year!"

"I missed you too, honey." Ruthie hugged her back, "You being away on tour with fatneck really clump up the schedule, Miley."

Two voices cried in complaint as Meemaw finished speaking.

Robbie lifts up his shirt, "I am NOT fat!"

Jackson also cried in the unfairness of the situation, "So she can say Miley and I can't?"

* * *

" _Oh my God!" Miley stared into the mirror at her new self. She was topped by a blonde wig with cute blonde curls reaching down to her back, bangs that covered the whole of her forehead, "I love this. This is perfect!_

" _Of course it is. Roxy's like a puma," Roxy remarked, shaping her hands into claws, "Ain't nothing can hide from Roxy!"_

" _Yeah Miles, you look so different," Robbie agreed._

" _And it brings out your eyes too," Dolly commented, "Ok, now that we got that part settled, we need to work on your alias name."_

" _How 'bout Roslyn Wisconsin?" Robbie suggested._

 _The three ladies stared at him. Miley coughed, "Sweet niblets."_

 _Dolly deadpanned, "Robbie Ray Stewart, I was wrong to have you mix you your hair style. You don't need my help to embarrass yourself._

 _Robbie: "..."_

" _Anyways, sweet pea, how about Alexis Texas?" Dolly suggested._

" _Don't know. It's cool, but I don't feel a sting out of the name, you know."_

" _What about Hannah Montana?" Roxy asked._

 _Miley blinked, then smiled, "I like it."_

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me if I overdid the imagery. Am in the middle of reading Scarlet Letter, so Hawthorne may be getting to me a little. I promise, all the country songs and stuff will be replaced by HM songs when I am done with the prologue Also this is longer than my usual fics. Tell me if this is fine with you guys! PLEASE review!**


	5. Prologue V: The Start of the Scheme

Prologue V:

 _Disclaimer: I don't own …_

 _Emily: OK, we get it! You don't own Hannah Montana._

 _Miley: Yes, we know! I do!_

 _Michael Poryes: No, I do!_

 _Miley: You're fired!_

 _Donald Trump: That's MY line!_

* * *

"And there's another card," Lilly said out loud, putting it into an orange envelope. Looking at her list, she hummed, "Joannie, do I like her enough?" She thought for a while, then shrugged and wrote her name on another invitation card. She looked down to find Amber's name, and scrounged up her nose in disgust.

"Yeah right!" she mumbled.

Her phone rang into a song from her favorite band- Radiohead- dedicated to her favorite friend. She smiled, but still yell into the phone meanly, "What?"

"Geez, Lils!" Oliver's familiar voice rang out, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

Lilly narrowed her eyes, "Not everyone can be such a cheery morning person."

"Don't narrow your eyes at me," Oliver replied.

Lilly chuckled at how well he knows her and whined, "I am not!"

The annoying voice shot back, "Also don't lie. Lying is a sin."

"When did the doughnut begin to think?"

"Since my mom started making me read the Bible."

Lilly fake gasped, "You know how to read?!"

"Lilly, we went over this."

She giggled, "Don't narrow your eyes at me."

"I'm not."

"Ollie, lying is a sin," she mimic.

"... Anyways, whatcha up to?"

"Just finishing the last invitations for my birthday party," Lilly said nonchalantly. She could almost imagine what will come out of Oliver's mouth.

"I hope I am on that list?" He, predictably, inquired.

"No, and don't you dare crash my party!"

"Fine, your loss. And I just bought you something amazing anyways, so…"

"What is it?" Lilly practically yelled into the phone. She hates surprises, so it is her habit to demand to know gifts ahead of time.

"Lilly, we have settled this a long time ago. You don't get to find out your birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving present and I won't eat with my mouth open."

Lilly pouted. "Fine…"

"Meet me at the beach will ya?"

"Sure thing. See ya." Lilly hang up. It was always nice to talk to Oliver after a batch of hard work. He always knew how to lighten her up, with his jokes that she'll never admit to being funny. Of course, it helped that he didn't mind getting picked on by her.

Oliver always brought thoughtful gifts for her. Last year, he gave her a skateboard, and free lessons that came with it.

* * *

" _And," Oliver exclaimed in a French accent while posing, "Now the fantastique gift de Smokin' Oken… Oh come on people, give me a drumroll!"_

 _Her last year's birthday consisted of the Oken family and the Truscott family only. She didn't bother inviting friends because they trashed her house the year before. Oliver is practically family._

 _Her mother, Heather, had grown to be quite familiar with Mary Oken. Their first interaction during a playdate between Lilly and Oliver years ago had interested them both about each other. Being both divorced, their conversation of how selfish and uncaring men were brought them together pretty quickly. Further interactions were unavoidable, since their respective only children were basically attached at the hip. Finding each other to be great company rapidly, Heather and Mary became great friends._

 _A drumroll was provided, and Oliver pulled out a gift from behind his back, "A skateboard!"_

 _Lilly couldn't believe what she was looking at. She had seen older boys with one commonly. She remember mentioning to her best friend that she wanted one vaguely, but she never expected him to remember. After all, she already put that on her Christmas gift list. Oh, well._

 _She must have been stunned for quite a while, because she heard Oliver's voice, "I hope you don't mind it not being wrapped. I mean, it's quite big."_

 _She looked up to find Oliver smiling sheepishly at her, unsure of what she thought of the gift._

" _I LOVE IT!" Lilly squealed while jumped up and hugging him, "This is the best gift EVER!"_

 _Lilly was never a girly girl. Even though she never seen a fellow female with a skateboard, she wanted one so badly because it is such a cool way to travel, way cooler than bikes._

" _Eeep! This is awesome!" Lilly yelped while stroking her already beloved skateboard. It was light blue, her favorite color, with purple flames and red streaks on the sides._

" _Now, Lilly, do you know HOW to skateboard?" Heather asked, always being the one to spoil Lilly's fun._

" _Uhhh…" Lilly just realized what her mother was getting at, "Right… about that…"_

" _Don't worry Lils, I can teach you," Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder. Lilly turned around to look at him and fitted her head into the crank of his neck, "Thanks Ollipop!"_

 _The moment was quickly ruined by their parents' awwws._

* * *

She skated through her driveway and down the road. Despite the past year's frequent use, the board was still in good shape. The wheels rolled down the road smoothly, eliminating friction to the tiniest.

Lilly made a right turn. Seeing a car coming at her, she flipped onto the sidewalk with a professional ease. She still remembered how much she struggled with it when her mentor first taught her.

* * *

" _C'mon!" she screamed and fell onto her butt, again. The skateboard landed next to her on its wheels and slid down the Truscott driveway, slightly screeching as it went across the cemented surface, as if mocking her for her repetitive failures._

" _This is SO hard," Lilly whined to the boy helping her up. After Oliver's fourth "Are you ok?", they unanimously agreed to stop saying that during tutoring sessions, which is a smart idea, for that Lilly would not like to be reminded of her failures another eighteen times._

" _This is the easiest beginner step to skateboarding," Oliver deadpanned._

 _Lilly looked at him in disbelief, "That's insane!"_

 _Oliver shook his head in surrender, "I'm just glad we got you that helmet… and the other protective gear."_

 _Lilly, even in pain, hadn't forgotten to shoot back, "Now you know how I feel when I talk to you, ON A DAILY BASIS."_

 _Oliver rolled his eyes and continued teaching. It took an afternoon to barely get the technique down. Even so, she still failed one of three tries by the time they were called in for dinner._

* * *

Lilly smiled at the memory. It had only took a month before she was performing the skill better than Oliver, who was shocked into disarray when he saw his best friend manipulating the skateboard with such grace. But that would have never happened if Oliver hadn't stood by her side through the whole learning process.

* * *

" _Errm sue woofid," Lilly mumbled into her pillow._

" _Lils, coherent speech kind of requires you to not have something right in front of your mouth when you talk," Oliver chuckled, sitting on her bed._

" _I said, 'I am so stupid,'" Lilly raised her head and stared at the floor, "I can't even master one move in a whole afternoon. Maybe skateboarding just isn't for me."_

 _Oliver watched his discouraged best friend. It was a while since he had seen her so depressed. But again, discovering that she sucks at the thing she thought she loved was very hard to deal with._

" _Come on, cheer up Lilly," Oliver scooted beside her, "It's only been one afternoon."_

 _Lilly replied bitterly, "Easy for you to say! You don't suck at anything."_

 _Oliver raised his eyebrows at her, "Really? Because you have informed me the POLAR opposite, let's see - dozens, nope, hundreds, nope, thousands, yeah - THOUSANDS of times."_

 _A small smile found itself onto Lilly's face. "Yeah, you're right. You do suck at most things." She wouldn't be Lilly Truscott if Oliver offered himself up for an insult and not take it._

" _Hey!" Oliver poked her lightly and wrapped his arm around the giggling girl, "How about you give it another try tomorrow morning. I'm sure you're actually great at skateboarding. It'll just take some time to unlock the talent."_

 _Lilly couldn't deny the adept ability of her best friend to make her laugh, in any circumstances. She snuggled into his hold, feeling much better, "Thanks Ollipop!"_

" _Remember, I'll always be there for you, Lillipop!"_

* * *

Drowned in her memory, she arrived at the beach, with a radiant smile on her face. She slid into a seat in front of Oliver, beaming at him.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "What made you so happy, Miss Grouchy?"

Lilly sang back, "You're just jealous because I am better than you."

The eyebrow was raised higher as he scoffed, "At what?"

"Skateboarding, and everything else."

"I taught you skateboarding!" Oliver exclaimed, and his face melted into slyness as he recalled when she started skateboarding, "And remember how much someone sucked at it."

Lilly slapped him playfully, "And someone told me that I am - I quote, 'actually great at skateboarding.'"

Oliver chuckled at the memory, feeling a warmth that she actually remembered what he said a year ago.

"Anyways, whatcha need me for?"

"You see that place over there?" Oliver gestured at a wooden shack across from the tables on the beach. It had a straw-like roof, with some stools placed neatly by its side. On top of it, it said: **Rico's Surf Shop**. Plenty of boxes could be seen placed inside it and around it.

"Woah! We do need some food around this beach. Whoever thought of this idea is a genius!"

"I know Blondie," a voice rang out.

"Hey!" Lilly turned around and punched Oliver.

"That wasn't me!" Oliver cried, holding his arm in pain.

"That was ME Blondie!" The same voice continued. Lilly looked around to find no one. "Look down girl!"

They both looked down to a small boy, probably in kindergarten, smirking at them, with an evil glint out his eyes, "All hail genius Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrico!"

Oliver and Lilly looked at each other in puzzlement. The boy in front of them sighed and said in a normal Spanish accent, "Hi, I'm Rico."

Oliver asked, "Rico as in Rico's Surf Shop?"

"Oh, of course not," Rico said, "It's Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrico's Surf Shop."

"Wow, the boss let you put your name on the shop?"

Rico looked at Lilly in confusion, "I AM the boss."

"What?" Both of them yelled, startled.

"What's wrong with that?"

"But you're a kid," Lilly remarked.

Rico, upon hearing this, started to, well, cry.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO MOCK ME FOR MY SIZE! I HATE MY LIFE! NO ONE IS EVER NICE TO ME!"

Oliver turned to Lilly, "Look what you did! You made the leprechaun cry!"

"WHY! WHY! WHY! STOP CALLING ME A LEPRACHAUN, YOU BULLY!"

"And you made it worse," Lilly accused. She looked around, and seeing that everyone is watching the trio weirdly, she bent down to Rico, "Please stop crying."

Rico cried harder.

Oliver kneeled next to Lilly. "Yeah, we're both very sorry. Please let us make it up to you."

Rico raised his head up to them and asked in a timid voice, "Anything?"

Lilly and Oliver replied back together, "Anything. We promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Fine." The three linked pinkies, and said the swear.

Rico, as if out of a TV series, stopped crying immediately and his mouth jerked upward into an evil smirk.

"In that case, thanks! You two peasants can start by decorating my shop. I expect everything to be done in two hours."

Our favorite duo turned to look at each other. Oliver whispered the obvious, "I think he's manipulating us."

Lilly facepalmed.

"Come on people! We are burning daylight here! Do you know how much money I am losing by the minute here! I can literally hear the waterfall of coins being dropped into the void!"

Lilly narrowed her eyes, "We are NOT helping you if you are treating us this way!"

Rico smirked again, "Hey, you promised Blondie!"

Turning around, he ran away in seconds.

Oliver frowned, "We have no choice now do we? We did promise him."

"We can always break the promise."

Oliver gasped. "You CANNOT just break a pinky promise, Lillian Truscott," he freaked out completely, "That is against the rules of humanity!"

Lilly gave him a death glare, "First of all, you sound like a girl. Second of all, never call me Lillian unless you want to stand in front of the school in your underwear like that time in kindergarten, only that you are in fourth grade now. Third of all, we will help him decorate his place."

"First of all, I just like a man!" Lilly rolled her eyes at that. "Second of all, you still never apologized for that time in kindergarten. Third of all, wouldn't Rico get his wish that way? We can't let him off the hook that easily!"

Lilly smirked the same evil smile as Rico, "The little evil genius won't be back for another two hours. He didn't give any specific directions for the decorations. So we will help him decorate. Oh yes WE WILL!"

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't, doughnut. Just follow my lead!"

* * *

Rico stared at his shack. But, it really looked like a her-shack. He whipped around to find Lilly grinning at him. He pointed at the colored construct, "What kind of monstrosity is this?"

"I know you just love your new shop, my boss," Lilly sang in her cheerful voice.

"But, this SUCKS!"

"Rico!" A voice said behind him. A Latino woman wearing way too much jewelry in Lilly opinion appeared, "She has done a wonderful job helping you! You need to start being nice to people, unless you want to go back to anger management."

"Yes, mama," Rico lowered his head, but not before shooting a death glare at Lilly.

Lilly kept singing in her voice as she took a bow, "Of course not, my beloved boss. Oliver is putting the final touch with the last spread of glitter."

"Oh, aren't you lovely honey," Rico's mother remarked.

"Why, thank you!" Lilly replied sweetly, "Please, it is my pleasure to do a favor for our friend. It is deeply humbling to serve as the builders of your honorable, smart, and skillful son's charitable shack that will provide us well-needed food, all coming from his generous desire to share the wealth of his talent with the world."

Lilly then mumbled under her breath to Rico, "Boy that was hard to memorize."

Oliver jumped down from the roof, "There you go! A perfect shack!"  
Rico stared at the horror that was his shack. Topped by a glittery beige color with girly animals like unicorns and mermaids, the shack was covered in pink streaks, hot highlights, girly pictures, and even a giant cardboard doll beside the "Rico" sign on the roof.

"Mama, I cannot have this!"

"Oh don't you worry, this look fantastic," Mrs. Suave replied, "Now thank these wonderful friends of yours for helping."

"NO! I must tear this down! This is more unacceptable than Papa's mustache!"

"Rico," his mother said sternly, "If you dare tear this shack down and ruin your friends' laboring work without their permission, Papa and I will stop supplying you the money to continue your business."

"What? Why?"

"I understand that it is hard to find friends in a new place, Rico. Trust me, keep these friends, they are lovely. You may find never find other friends," she nodded at her son, "Now you might find think I am being ridiculous, but it is for your own good."

She walked away, leaving a horrified Rico, staring at his horrifying shack.

Lilly wrapped her arms around him, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Rico started to cry.

Oliver chimed in, "Oh poor little boy. Too bad even the doughnut learn from his mistakes."

Lilly looked at him.

Oliver exclaimed, "Hey! It's now about me right now, it's about the little evil genius here."

Rico snapped back to his feet, seeing his scheme not working, "Okay, what do you two want so I can change this trash back to a real shack?"

Lilly gave him a sweet smile, "Since you are a so-called genius at business, we need a tinnnnny bit of guidance in that field."

Oliver piped in, "And you get to harass people."

Rico immediately cheered up at Oliver's statement, "Really?"

"Oh yes! Like you wouldn't believe!"

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, another cliffhanger. What could Lilly and Oliver possibly want our little evil genius to do? Prologue VII is going to get real interesting. Love you all! Be sure to review and comment on what you think and what you want! Also like I said before, tell me if I am writing too much. I have been gradually increasing the page length from Prologue I to V.  
**


	6. Prologue VI: One in a Million

Prologue VI

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my honor and dignity!  
Oliver: No, you kinda lost that too…_

 _Me: Thou shalt say no more, or thou wouldst not be dating our favorite blonde anytime soon._

 _Oliver: The people want that though!_

 _Me: Comment if you want a Loliver pairing anytime soon!_

 **A/N: There is no lyrics of the song, but " _Daggers Through the Heart_ " by _Dolly Parton_ was mentioned.  
**

* * *

"No! Bad Luann!" Miley yelled at her pet pig as said pet was trying to devour her stuffed pig. "You cannot treat a fellow pig like this!"

She then faced her stuffed pig, snuggled it to her chest and cooed, "Aren't I right, Rainbow Piggy!"

She turned back to her real pig, "You're mean just like your stupid predecessor with your stupid name! That ornery, jealous, malicious, villainous, wicked, degenerate tater!"

Her pet pig looked up at her innocently, not understanding why her owner's tone got so harsh suddenly.

Miley groaned and snatched the pig up, hugging. She apologized, "Aww I didn't really mean that Luann. It's just that, your name reminds me of bad memories."

She shrieked as the face of her pet pig mysteriously turned into that of her cousin. Cackling evilly, she remarked, "Hey cus, want me to shave your head?"

Miley screamed and collapsed on her pink, fluffy bed, panting. She growled at the pig, which turned back to normal. She groaned, "I am NOT letting my lack of energy develop into a nightmare about that witch again!"

She rolled her eyes as the piggy turned into the face of her dad. "Oh sweet niblets!"

"Miles, I still think you should give her another try," Robbie remarked.

"Ok, first of all daddy, your face and the pig does NOT mush well. Second, I am not having a argument with my conscious about a pointless subject. And third, LUANN THREW ME DOWN A FREAKING WELL!"

"She said she was sorry for the accident!"

"No, no, no! That was no _accident_. She lifted my legs up and flung me down. What part of ON PURPOSE do you not get?!"

"Well, isn't someone Miss Cranky! That is no way to talk to your dad!"  
"I am talking to a pig! And if you would shut up and let me go to bed, all would be well!"

"And then you'll forgive her?"

"NEVER! You know what she did after flinging me down?" Miley practically yelled, "She said, and I quote, 'Now you will never be Hannah Montana!' She was obviously jealous of MY achievements because she can't achieve anything because SHE IS A USELESS GARBAGE BAG!"

"Maybe it was just a prank Miley."

"Yeah, a prank that would have involved permanent head injury from a 30 feet drop that will probably prevent me from singing ever again if not for the water in the bottom!"

"Come on, it happened when you were six. Invite her to your birthday party tomorrow."

"Yeah she pushes me down a well when we were six. Next thing you know, she will probably reveal to the entire world my Hannah secret in five years!"

"I promise, Miles, that will NEVER happen."

"Really, huh, dad! You must have never watched 'Torn Between Two Hannahs'!"

"What?"

"Yeah, oink, oink to you too! Now goodnight. Tomorrow is a big day! I only get to live a decade of my life so many times," Miley turned off her nightlight and hugged Beary to her chest, "You're the sweetest, Beary! Unlike some talking monstrosity!"

* * *

Miley opened her eyes next day to a face. Well, she really didn't want to admit that Jackson has a face. Instead, she squeezed her eyes tight and teased, "Please end this nightmare, please end this nightmare!"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Ok, birthday girl, I am letting you get away with this only today."

Miley smiled. She had to admit that her brother is very lovable when he wasn't being annoying, which was rarer than Oliver thinking. Wait, who's Oliver?

"Anyways, before I lose my temper, here's my gift for you," Jackson pulled out a HUGE present box and shoved it into Miley's arms, "You might be surprised. I actually thought about it this time."

Miley's jaw dropped, "YOU? THINKING!?"

Jackson sighed and massaged the brim of his nose, "Just open the dang box!"

Miley laughed and tore up the wrapping paper and box, to find… another box.

Miley looked up at her brother, "Is this going to be another prank gift like the one you gave me two years ago?"

Jackson looked insulted, "Miles! You know that I will NEVER, EVER pull a same prank twice! That is way beyond my level."

Miley smirked. In the decade - and yes, she can finally say decade - which she knew him, he had never pulled the same prank on the same person. She anxiously shook the box, and a muffled ring of music popped out. Miley stared intently at Jackson.

"You didn't!" Miley was glowing at her brother, big blue eyes widening and turning into a shade of green in the process.

"Oh yes, I did!" Jackson chuckled, "Open it sis."

Miley tore the box apart in seconds, revealing a beautiful, shiny guitar with a layer of pink and red stripes and a purple heart beneath the strings. She stared at it, "Oh my GOSH, Jackson! I love it! How did you know I wanted this?"

"Aww, you do pay attention to me," Miley purred out.

"More than you think, baby sis," Jackson wrapped her into a hug.

"I love you Jackson."

"I love you too Miles. Now that I got that over, I need to go puke. Be back in a sec."

Miley watched her brother leave, and warmth overtook her heart. She took the guitar over and placed it on her lap. Being the daughter of Robbie Ray Stewart, she had learned to play since an extremely young age, but only practiced with her father's instruments.

She strung a chord, and a wave of beautiful, rich notes filled the room. Miley closed her eyes, and reopened them as a flash of inspiration crossed her face. Her guitar rang into a series of chords, and she hummed along to the melody she just made.

Swaying to the sound of her guitar, she burst out a line that had been forming in her head, " _You got the limo out front, oohaoo_ ,"

She repeated the line again, and several times more, and nothing better came to mind. She about to place down her guitar when a voice rang out from her door.

" _Hottest styles, every shoe every color,_ "

She looked up to see that Jackson had returned, "Nice going sis!"

He then turned around and laughed crudely at someone behind him, "Hah! I knew I could be nice for more than five sentences! Pay up dad!"

Robbie pulled up a twenty-dollar bill and stuffed it into his son's hand. He then walked to Miley's bed and positioned himself next to her.

"So, there's MY present for you - a new line to your song!" Robbie teased her.

"That was really nice daddy. Now, come on, what's my real present?"

"Here you go," Robbie dropped a pile of paper onto her lap. Miley poked at it.

"What is it?"

"Read it."

"'Take the world, shaking, stirring, that's what I got going on'?" Miley read aloud, confused on what she was looking at.

"Now, this time with a little more excitement, and the chords I put on top," her daddy raised an eyebrow.

A sudden realization dawned on her. She picked up her new guitar and strung out the melody. A look of surprised adoration flooded onto her face.

" _I throw my cares up in the air and I don't think they're coming down._ "

"A new song! Wow, when do we get to record it?"

"Actually bud, YOU get to record it this Saturday," Robbie emphasized the second-person tense strongly.

"What do you mean me?" Miley asked, confused.

"It's your song, Miles. It is fully owned by you and you only."

"What do I need a new song for? People know me by your duet singer only."

"Well, this kind of ties into Dolly's gift."

"Aunt Dolly's here?" Miley jumped on her bed excitedly, bouncing Rainbow Piggy off her pillow, "I thought we were having a quiet birthday?"

"Oh Miles," Nodding knowingly, Jackson interrupted. "There's no way you can be quiet after you hear about HER present. Let's go!"

"Wait. Miles, get your wig on first."

* * *

"Aunt Dolly! I missed you! We haven't seen each other in half a year!" Hannah hugged Dolly tightly. The two females had gotten extremely tight ever since the wig shopping.

* * *

" _DOLLY! DOLLY!" The fans chanted as Dolly entered the stage._

 _Thank you, thank you everybody!" The star of the show waved her hands in greetings, "Now, to introduce a special guest today. She is one of my great friends and what one would call a natural prodigy. Please welcome, Hannah Montana!"_

" _Thank you everybody!" Hannah ran onstage and greeted the crowd. The crowd cheered louder, as many recognized the blonde girl who had built up quite a reputation in the last few years singing with country star collaborator._

 _Dolly snapped her hand, "Cue up the music!"  
The concert hall blew into a frenzy as Dagger Through the Heart started playing._

* * *

"Yes, it has been a long time. My tour was extended than preferred. You, for one, should know how these things are, sweet pea," Dolly laughed and hugged her back, "But I'm not the biggest surprise."

She continued, "I present to you… Benjamin Chillingworth, stockholder of MTV and current chairman of this year's Music Awards Committee."

"Hello Hannah, it's nice to finally meet you in person," a man in a business suit held his hand up to the young singer, "I am here to congratulate you of your victory of your nomination and to plan the song."

"Ben," Dolly cleared her throat, "Hannah doesn't know yet."

"Wait, know what?" Hannah asked suspiciously.

"In that case, I will gladly make it official for you," the man winked at Hannah, "You have been officially chosen out of our many nominees to be this year's opening act for the Music Awards Ceremony!"

"Man in suit who is director of Music Awards say WHAT!? That's impossible! When was I nominated?"

"I nominated you when I officially became your godmother, remember?" Dolly smiled at her.

* * *

" _Wow, great concert ladies," Robbie came over to wrap both stars into a hug._

" _You were great Hannah!" Dolly smiled at her partner._

" _Aww, you too!" Hannah grinned back, "I'm starving. The concert went way longer than it was supposed to."_

" _You have to blame yourself for that sweet pea," Dolly joked, "The fans loved you."_

" _Well, I'm gonna go on a hunt for some food."_

 _Robbie turned to Dolly, "I know I said this already, but thanks for doing this for Hannah."_

" _Don't thank me," Dolly shrugged it off, "Thank Susan for giving you such a talented daughter."_

" _DADDY!" A screech from the snack bar filled the room. The two adults whipped their head to see Jackson holding Hannah, who is looking at them painfully with blood coming out of her mouth._

 _Robbie rushed over, with Dolly quickly in his footsteps. "What happened to Hannah!?"_

 _Jackson replied, "She tried to bite into this nutball that I just made."_

" _What's a nutball?"_

" _Oh, a prank snack that I made. Basically, you glue a bunch of metal nuts together, and then put a thin layer of real nuts on the top. So when people bite into it, their tooth will be chipped."_

" _Jackson, that's horrible!"_

" _So is Jenna breaking up with me! I have to get back at her stupid new boyfriend somehow!"_

" _HELLO! Star singer in pain here!" Miley cried, spitting blood everywhere, "Also Jackson, how could you glue nuts into a ball when you don't have either?"_

 _Jackson about to retaliate when he was looked down and saw his sister's pained, pitiful face._

 _Deciding to give her a tiny break, he yelled, "Dad, we gotta get her to a dentist!"_

" _We can take Air Dolly." The three looked at her funny. "What? It's a great name! Now come on!"_

 _The four hopped onto the pink chopper that took them to the concert and roared away._

* * *

"I thought you said you became my godmother when I was at a dentist after I lost my teeth on some stupid nutball Jackson made," Miley inquired, "Why don't I remember any of that trip?"

"You were on nitrous oxide, sweet pea."

"What?"

* * *

" _You need to put her on WHAT?"_

" _Nitrous oxide," Dr. Lamdrew repeated._

" _What?"_

" _Basically laughing gas," the dentist clarified, "It can calm her nerves so that we can fill the tooth back in. It's a really delicate process, and we can't have uncontrollable movements."_

" _But she is perfectly calm," Jackson pointed at the flailing girl, "Look."_

" _You do realize that I'm a dentist, not a psychologist?" Dr. Lamdrew looked at him._

" _I'm gonna take my son out for, uh, a walk. Dolly, can you stay with her?"_

" _Sure thing."_

" _I am assuming you are also family?" The doctor confirmed._

" _Pretty much."_

" _Ok, let's get this process started. Don't worry, this part isn't going to hurt… yet," He assured, kind of._

* * *

"Nitrous oxide is laughing gas, basically something that can make you a bit woozy so you won't freak out when the doctor operated on you. That's why you didn't remember anything."

* * *

" _Ok, let's get this operation started!" Miley slurred incoherently._

 _Dolly chuckled and took her hand, "We just finished Miley."_

" _Whhaa?"_

 _The room sank into silence for a few moments before Miley began again._

" _Hey, Dolly, you know how you said 'Pretty Much' when the doc asked if you were family?"_

" _Yeah," Dolly smirked._

" _I hate nutballs!" Miley popped out with another random statement, still under the effect of the laughing gas._

" _So, do you want to join the family, Dolly?" Miley asked._

" _What do you mean?" Dolly went along with her train of thought._

" _Do you want to be my godmother?" Dolly was shocked when Miley said it, but a smile crept onto her face as the realization settles._

" _I would love to sweet pea." Dolly made a mental to definitely bring it back up to the Robbie and Susan. She had grown very fond of Miley over the years, and always loved her like her own._

" _SHHH! Look! Britney Spears is singing at the Music Awards," Miley pointed at the TV delusionally, which is replaying last year's Music Award winners,"I love her! I wish I can be like her one day, singing at the Music Awards!"_

 _Dolly looked at her now goddaughter, mumbling to herself, "Maybe you can…"_

 _She walked out of the room and dialed a number, "Hey, Ben! Hi, it's Dolly…"_

* * *

"So, Hannah, what do you say? You up for it?"

"Oh, yes, of course Ben," Hannah reassured him.

"Great! I'll come back at another date for the details. Enjoy your party!"

"Thanks!" As the man left for the door, Robbie whispered to Jackson, "She doesn't seem as happy as you betted."

"Wait for it…"

"OMGDADDYTHISISTHEBESTDAYEVERIGETTOPERFORMATTHEMUSICAWARDSTHISISAWESOMEOMGOMGOMGTHISMIGHTBEMYBIGBREAKTOBEINGAROCKSTARYAYAYAYAY!"

 **A/N: Translation- "Omg daddy, this is the best day ever! I get to perform at the Music Award! This is awesome! OMG x 3! This might be my big break to being a rock star! Yayayayay!**

Jackson looked at his old man smugly, "Pay up, cowboy!"

"Dang flabbit!" Robbie Ray slapped another twenty bucks into Jackson's hand.

"Yep, this is probably enough to make up for Miley's guitar."

* * *

" _Dolly, I want to be a singer," Miley exclaimed._

" _Sweet pea, the chances of that is one to a million."_

" _I want to be that one!"_

* * *

 **A/N: I made Jackson a little OOC b/c in my opinion, he is an extremely caring brother to Miley, and so instead of focusing on the normal stupid/cruel part of him, I decided to show the scenes where he shows his adoration for his baby sister. That might change though. Yes, Benjamin Chillingworth is fictional. And yes I pulled the name Chillingworth out of Scarlet Letter. Shout out to Hawthorne. Not!**


	7. Prologue VII- Part I: Advertising

Prologue VII-Part I

 _Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own crap, now stop suing me already! Just because my writing is better than yours doesn't give you the right to…_

 _Miley: STFU and get to the fic!  
ME: Fine! But you are NOT getting a BF anytime soon._

 _Miley: You're fired!_

 _ME: No, YOU're fired. I'm kicking you out of this chapter._

 _Miley: I'm not even supposed to be in this chapter!_

 _ME: Then WHY ARE YOU HERE!? The fans are yelling at me to start._

 _Miley: Because disclaimer crap doesn't count as fanfic._

 _ME: Good point._

* * *

 **SkaterChickLT:**

U up?

 **SmokinOken**

Now I am. What's up Lils? It's seven in the morning.

 **SkaterChickLT:**

The bake sale is tomorrow, help me.

 **SmokinOken:**

I thought u got R to help you plan.

 **SkaterChickLT:**

The leprechaun said my -I quote- "cookies are way too _unprofessional_ to work with."

 **SmokinOken:**

Aren't they donuts?

 **SkaterChickLT:**

THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

 **SmokinOken:**

Ok, be there in fifteen.

* * *

When Oliver walked to Lilly's house, which was literally across the street, his best friend was already impatiently pacing around her yard. She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the door to her kitchen.

"Ok, this time for real. No messing around! No food fights! No cookies!"  
Oliver sighed and started the process of making cook… doughnuts. He turned around to see Lilly sitting on the loveseat by the door, staring at her phone. He raised an eyebrow, "Hey, uh, Lils, mind giving me some help?"

"NONONONONONONONONONO!" A voice came while its yeller ran down the steps screaming. Rico rushed into the kitchen and pointed at Oliver, "She WILL NOT help! I don't care if I am the biggest genius in the history of this world after Einstein, but not even DONALD TRUMP can sell her cookies!"

"THEY'RE DOUGHNUTS!"

"Well I am not selling these turd. If anything, I am going to make my own."

* * *

" _So, you have finally came to me for the scheme," Rico remarked, "So what do you need?"_

 _Lilly and Oliver leaned against Rico's now remade shack, Lilly sipping on a cup of milkshake and Oliver dumping ketchup on his hot dogs._

" _Yes, two things. First, you need to beat two girls our age at a bake sell," Lilly said._

" _I CAN'T do that! That'll be a complete massacre for them. I hate making girls cry!" Rico yelled._

 _Lilly frowned and was about to pull out the "You-promise" card before Rico continued, "Ha, NOT! When does this bake sale competition begin?"_

" _Next Wednesday at eleven."_

" _Finish?"_

" _Next Sunday, same time."_

" _Ok, I need to see your products."_

" _Products?" Oliver inquired._

" _OH, that's the professional term for the merchandise you are selling._

" _Who knew a kindergartener could know so much?" Oliver whispered to Lilly._

 _Lilly shook her head in defeat._

" _Hey! I heard that!" Rico pointed a finger at him, "In fact, I think I am going to skip a few grades in the future just so I don't have to be with those stupid kindergarteners."_

" _And you wonder why you have no friends," Lilly threw him a look._

 _There was a loud noise as Oliver fell off the stool next to Lilly, gripping his jaw tightly, "WHY is this ketchup so spicy!?"_

" _That's hot sauce, you doughnut!" Lilly cried._

 _Oliver jumped up and motioned at Rico, "Get me some water!"_

" _Twenty-bucks."_

 _Oliver glared at him, before snatching up Lilly's milkshake and downed half of it._

" _HEY!"_

" _It's not my fault he purposely put hot sauce there so he can rip people off afterwards when they asked for water!" Oliver complained._

" _I might like you if you are this good in the sale," Lilly smirked evilly._

* * *

"Here's the first batch." Oliver dropped the fresh-made doughnuts onto the Truscott table. Rico took one look at them, and commented, "I'll give it to you that these aren't as bad as Lilly's, but not enough to work with."

He paused, "at all."

"Ok, let's see what we got: One terrible cook, one tomboyish blonde, a bunch of dough slapped together and put into the oven, an evil genius who had memorized the Art of the Deal and a small loan of a million dollars to start with."

He continued, "This is impossible. We don't have enough money!"

Lilly asked, surprised, "You'll spend a million dollars on us!?"

Rico pretended like he doesn't care and waved his hands, "Don't get the wrong idea. Mama is desperately trying to get me to make friends. So this "friendship" cause is the perfect excuse to get money."

"Do you think of anything else but money?" Oliver teased.

"Hey, don't make fun of him. He's the one devoting a million dollars to us," Lilly defended Rico.

"Yep, Papa is definitely right. Money can do anything, even make Blondie defend me."

"I didn't do it just for the money, I did it because you're my friend… And don't call me Blondie if you don't want to die."

Rico stared at Lilly in disbelief, "WHAT!? Nobody wants to be Rico's friend! You want to be MY friend?"

"That's insane," Rico continued ranting, "You'll have to deal with constant bugging, annoyingness, mean pranks, disgusting habits, the list go on forever."

He looked back at Lilly, "I'll give you one more chance to take back what you said."

"I see that _somebody_ is afraid of commitment," Lilly sang.

"Oh, by the way, to my "Blondie" name, Blondie, remember the million bucks.

Oliver whispered to her, "Yep, I can definitely see the 'disgusting habits' part… Blondie."

Lilly punched him, then Rico.

* * *

"Yes, this is Suave," Rico said into a phone, "Yes. I would like to order some of your best doughnuts. Any suggestions?"

"Ok, thanks. Let's have…" Rico turned around and asked Lilly, "How many do you want?"

Lilly's answer was simple: "Enough."

"Ok, let's have a hundred each."

"ONE HUNDRED!? And what did you mean by 'each'?"

Rico looked at her, confused, "What, too small? I can go with two hundred if you want. There are eight types of really cool ones."

Oliver gaped, "You ordered eight HUNDRED doughnuts!? How can we possibly sell that many? There're not even fifty people who come to the bake sell area a day."

"So? I never said we have to set up at the conventional place. We can do it at the beach, next to my shop. Plus, we'll get eight hundred no problem. What I'm worrying about is not enough."

Rico returned to the phone, "What do you mean you don't have even in stock?"

"I think that means they don't have even doughnuts on hand," Oliver added helpfully.

Rico stared at him. "So you said you're four grades ahead of me right?"

Oliver nodded.

"I'll be sure to not skip four times."

"So when can you get the delivery in?" Rico said into the phone, "Friday? We can't have that. How about Tuesday?"

"No? What if I put on an extra five hundred for you to get it in on Tuesday?

"Ok, thanks. Bye."

Rico turned off his phone and smirked, "Told you money can solve everything."

* * *

"So the next step is the alerting our customers," Rico explained, "That will call for ads."

"You mean like posters around the town?" Lilly suggested.

"You could do the old-school way, while we," Rico motioned to himself and Oliver, "will do something more _interesting_."

Oliver didn't notice the little smirk on Rico's face, nor how he emphasized the word "interesting".

"Ok, so what do we need?" He asked excitedly

Rico's smirk grew bigger as he formulated the plan, "Just a chicken suit, a parasail and possibly a huge air bag."

The duo frowned, "What do you need those for?"

"Pfff, just some advertisement."

A light bulb went off in Lilly's head, "Ooh, so you want Oliver to dress up as a chicken and pass out flyers?"

"Please do not insult my intelligence. That's something only you will do. Actually no, scratch that. That's something only you can THINK of," Rico looked disgusted at the idea.

"Yeah, Lils, that's way too humiliating," Oliver commented, unbeknown of his fate ahead of him.

* * *

"I AM NOT DOING THAT," Oliver deadpanned.

Rico looked expectantly at Lilly, "Your turn, Blondie."

Lilly looked at her best friend with the sweetest smile she could muster, fluttered her eyes, grabbed Oliver by the shoulders, pouted, stared him in the eyes and pleaded, "Pwease, for me?"

Oliver looked at her, shaken, "Did you just beg Lils?"

Lilly jutted her lip out further, "Yes, Ollipop."

"Fine. You owe me," Oliver gave up, "Give me the dang suit."

"Yes! The puppy dog face worked again," Lilly did a happy dance.

He was brought over to a giant chicken suit that looks like Donald Duck. One look at it made him scrounge up his face, "This is so humiliating! Why do I have to do this?"

"Do you want the bake sale to go well on not," Lilly snapped.

"Plus," Rico added, "Do it for her love."

Lilly and Oliver both blushed. Oliver opened his mouth, then silenced himself.

Lilly stared at him, "Boy, you say the weirdest things."

Rico laughed to himself as he noticed the two weren't protesting… as much.

The genius sees what the genius sees.

* * *

"You ready Ollie?" Lilly strapped the giant chicken to the parasail. Oliver let out an affirmative grunt.

"Don't forget to bring the poster," Rico stuffed a giant poster twice the size of Oliver into his hands. On it says: _Come to Rico's at the Malibu Beach for the Bale Sale of Your Life_.

Rico and Lilly took out their phones and hit record. Oliver bit his lip, sighed and then let go. Within a second, he was flying through the air, and completely missing the hysterical laughter coming from the two on the ground. His arms and legs flailing uncontrollably, he managed to shout out with the wind against him, "COME TO RICO'S FOR BAKE SALE," which was carried far by the wind brought by fortunate and unfortunate luck of his.

Let's just say that within an hour, multiple videos of a giant flying chicken went viral.

* * *

Oliver held his head as he collapsed onto Lilly's couch. He let a half-dead moan.

"That… was the worst thing EVER!"

"You have surely forgotten about kissing Dandruff Danny in first grade," Lilly teased.

"Why did you have to remind me?" Oliver groaned. Somebody dared Danny to peck Oliver for thirty dollars, and he being, well, Dandruff Danny, of course, did it. Oliver still couldn't look at the guy without wanting to puke.

"Yep, never mind, second worst thing."

"Ooh! You forgot that time…" Lilly started again.

"OK STOP! Can you just let me relax after doing something THAT humiliating for you without you torturing me?"

Lilly's mouth lifted up into a smirk, which turned into a real smile and she shot him a grateful look, "Aww, Ollipop, thanks."

Oliver smiled back, pleased that she called him that. "Am I seeing Lillian Blondie Truscott thanking me? You never does that!" He teased, knowing fully well she wouldn't hurt him after what he just did.

Lilly still hit him.

Hard.

Very hard.

Extremely hard.

You get the point.

Some things never change, just like _they_ will never change.

 **A/N: Yeah, a million bucks. Just go with me here. It's the only way I can make the small loan joke work. And yes, this is why Rico's hot dogs became famous. The fic might not seem romantic, but I felt that it is probably one of the sweetest things a guy had done for his girl for a long time that I have written.**

We spent fifty thousand on these. Unless she has more than that, there is NOOO way she could beat us.

Lilly still hit him.

Hard.

Very hard.

Extremely hard.

You get the point.

Some things never change, just like _they_ will never change.

Rico entered half an hour later carrying a laptop, and tripped over a huge pulp on the ground. The laptop went flying, which was caught by Lilly as she dived in the air for it, afterwards landing on the pulp, otherwise known as Oliver.

Rico took one day at the tangled mess of arms and legs. He sighed, "Let me guess. Oken thought he could get away with murder, and then Lilly beat him to his senses."

"Wow, you are a genius. Oh by the way, that's the consequence of calling me Blondie anymore," Lilly threatened.

"Really Blondie? Because I can pull my butt out of your bake sale in one heartbeat," He teased, knowing fully well she wouldn't hurt him with the potential of his help.

Rico was right.

"Anyways, amigas, wanna see the footage of the 'Bake Sale Chicken Man'?"

"Hell yeah," Lilly cried.

"Lils, can you please get OFF me?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Why are you STILL on me?"

"I'm comfy."

Oliver: "..."

Rico: "..."

The video recaptured the scene of Oliver wailing through the air with the chicken suit and the sale sign. Much to his relief, the suit disguised him well.

"Great! Step one of Operation Doughnut done. Commence step two."

"We are not naming this operation doughnut," Oliver deadpanned.

"Why not?" Lilly asked innocently, still on top of him, "It's named after you."

Oliver shot her a glare that said that she went overboard this time. Lilly shrink back a bit. Using this brief period of her weakening stance, he flipped her around and pinned her to the floor.

"Woah," Lilly spitted out in disbelief, "When the heck did you get so strong."

"Right when the voice got deeper," Oliver said in triumph.

"Hah so what, you wouldn't hit me. I'm a girl," Lilly laughed in his face.

Lilly was right… well sort of.

Oliver bent down and ran his tongue from the base of her neck up to her cheek. Lilly froze in surprise, and didn't snap out of it even when Oliver got up from her.

"Blondie!" The sound of Rico's yelling finally brought her back to reality. She pointed at Oliver, spluttered, and for the first time in years, didn't have a comeback for him.

Oliver chuckled, then winked at her, "So how does it feel Lillipop?"

Lilly avoided his eyes and studied the intricate design of her carpet, while a rather dark blush crept onto her face, making her look cuter than the first time Oliver looked into her eyes in preschool.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Oliver half-heartedly apologized while she played with her thumbs, as he went to her and fixed her messy hair from the short struggle on the floor. With the sun beaming down on her face, he had to resist the urge to peck her face as her sapphire eyes stared into his.

They must have stayed in this position for a while, because next thing they heard was Rico's loud cough.

"Doughnut and Blondie, you two can resist your love-fest after this," He said, annoyed at being ignored and completely not regarding their embarrassment, "Step two of the operation is to eliminate all other competitions, so basically the two filthy rich girls you were telling me about."

"How?"

"Master pranking."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, a million bucks. Just go with me here. It's the only way I can make the small loan joke work. And yes, this is why Rico's hot dogs became famous. I know I'm making Lilly seem mean in this, but I like writing opposite pairings. I am a HUGE "opposite attract" fan. Also this is only Part 1 of Prologue VII. Part 2 coming tomorrow. Again, please review. Also, I would gladly take prank ideas for future pranks. And there's gonna be quite a few.**


	8. Prologue VII- Part II: Master Prankery

Prologue VII-Part II

 _Disclaimer: Don't own it. I play with the toys._

Amber walked excitedly into the small vendor building she had built at the original bake sale area. She turned to her partner and remarked confidently, "Ha, they think they can beat us today with their little scheme."

Ashley, naturally, stuck up to her, "I know right. We spent fifty thousand this year with all the food and decorations. There is _no way_ they can top that!"

Amber continued, ""Even though everyone would be attracted to theirs at first, they will soon realize Lilly's cookies suck and will come to us."

Ashley followed, "So they are basically helping us." "Idiots," They said together, followed by a quick "Oooh" as they linked hands.

Unknown to them, three pairs of binoculars were focused on them throughout their entire conversation. Being a great lip-reader, she growled as she comprehended them, "THEY'RE DOUGHNUTS!" Oliver and Rico gave each other a look and shook their heads, long given up.

Amber and Ashley walked into their shack, and was immediately flushed out by a wave of popcorn. Buttered popcorn rained down on their face, hair and down their clothing, all while they struggled to stand still and screeched in the horror of their ruined makeup. When they finally steadied themselves, grease streaks stained their entire appearance. Seeing the success of the first prank, the trio, disguised in a park a block from them, laughed hysterically.

Amber and Ashley finally shook everything out of their dress and hair, and swore angrily to get back at whoever that did this and close the shack for the day.

"Who the hell did this!?" Ashley cried angrily.

"Whoever it is, I swear you will not see tomorrow!"

They trotted through the butter to get into the shack. The wall of butter suddenly all disappeared. Unable to account for the sudden loss of friction, they stumbled forward, and into a pond of habanero hot sauce.

They screamed as hot sauce got on their already buttery clothes, hair, and especially in their mouths.

"HOT! HOT!" They ran over to the counter, each grabbing a suspiciously convenient cup of what looks to be orange juice and started downing it.

A second later, they both spitted the juice all out and onto each other, coughing at the absolute terror of the drink.

* * *

Rico clapped Oliver in the back, "Wow Doughnut! That was a pretty good Redenbacher prank, especially coming from you."

"Good?" Oliver asked, offended, "That was FANTASTIC! I spent all night planning this. Did you see their faces when they drank the juice?"

"Yeah, what was that?" Lilly asked, curious.

Oliver shrugged, "I smashed up some Cheez-its and mixed them with water."

Lilly almost puked at the sound of that, "Remind me to never hurt you TOO badly."

"Cool, now let's get back and show them how it's REALLY done," Rico flipped himself down the slide and started towards his shack.

* * *

As they approached the beach, four speakers were set up on the four corners of the roof, playing a mixture of rap and rock music. Two dancers whom Rico paid were standing in the middle, tapping to the beat. Two obviously hot girls were in Rico's shack, selling nachos, hot dogs, and others.

"Wow Rico, you got this place down and packed really well," Oliver said, shocked.

"Normally, I don't have the speakers and dancers, only my _employees_ ," Rico said, putting an emphasis on the word employees, "But the bake sale called for something more."

"Aww, thanks Rico," Lilly smiled at him.

Rico waved carelessly, "Don't worry about it. It's for my reputation as well. The more people I can attract, the more money I can rip off them for overpriced food. You will NOT believe how much money raw materials cost."

"Actually," Rico added, "If you really want to thank me, hook me up with one of your lady friends."

"Sure thing," Lilly promised, "As long as you grow up."

Rico rolled his eyes. "So my strategy is this. Since people always get bored if they only have one genre of product to buy, they'll leave rapidly, putting our work of the ads to waste. It's also why bake sales never work. Of course, another reason being their boringness," He started into his long explanation, "So I thought, why not mixed doughnuts and my junk food. It may lead to some interesting, unforeseen results. The dancers and music attract them and retain them."

"Should we understand this?" Oliver asked his best friend quietly. Lilly shrugged in demonstration of her lack of comprehension.

"And with the intricate designs of your doughnuts, I can guarantee some pretty good sales for today," Rico finished, not at all out of breath.

"You really get excited with the business stuff don't you," Oliver remarked.

"Well duh! Money can make the world go round," Rico looked at him as if he just said the most obvious thing in the world, "Now let's get some money!"

* * *

Oliver was woken up again at seven in the morning. A feeling of deja vu came to him, which he shook off before looking at the text.

 **SkaterChickLT:**

Ready for Day Two?

 **SmokinOken:**

Ready as ever!

 **SkaterChickLT:**

Great! Meet me at my house in 15.

* * *

Rico was already there, sitting at the kitchen table, munching on some pancakes when Oliver walked in. Lilly was working in the kitchen humming to the tone of her iPod. He came behind her, and in attempt to annoy her, hugged her from behind. Lilly didn't even bother turning around and lifted up a plate of pancakes to him.

"Enjoy Ollipop."

Rico wondered out loud, "Do they even see themselves?"

As the two best friends continued to stay in a couple-y position that none of them realized, Rico picked up his phone and decided to call someone.

"Yes, this is Suave speaking," Rico said into the phone, "Yes, I would like two hundred boxes of those. I'll send you the addresses. Thanks.

He looked up to see the older duo had separated. Oliver, now sitting next to him, asked him, "Two hundred boxes of what?"

"Oh, just some dumbbells," Rico answered nonchalantly, as if normal people ordered two hundred boxes of dumbbells on a daily basis.

Lilly joined them with her own plate, "What do you need those for?"

"Nothing. But the important part is, well, you'll find out later," Rico chuckled evilly, "Hey these pancakes are surprisingly good."

Lilly laughed, and spotted Oliver taking the whip cream bottle and spray it into his mouth. Lilly rolling his eyes, took the bottle and slanted it so the majority got on his face instead.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, that'll teach you to not eat like a pig."

"I learned it from you Lils."

Rico, by this point had given up on them and went to slouched on the couch.

* * *

"Oliver, move it already," Lilly was behind him on their slide, impatiently waiting for said boy to finish climbing.

"Chill the freak out Lils," Oliver retorted.

"Come on! I want to see their faces when they see my prank."  
Lilly quickly followed Oliver up the slide, while Rico unpacked the three binoculars from his backpack. Handing two over to the duo, he followed up, "And one of mine."

* * *

"What is GOING ON!?" Amber yelled as she entered the vicinity of her shack. Boxes were everywhere. Like everywhere. Boxes after boxes surrounded her shack, blocking all possible entry.

Ashley groaned out in pain as she tried to kick one of them. "What the heck is in here," she shrieked as she tried to nurse her foot.

Amber and Ashley had long threatened, manipulated, scared and by other means forced all of their competitions to quit the bake sale years ago. Lilly was the only one remaining who was still trying to beat them. Most of them just got discouraged after a series of "victory by money" on Amber and Ashley's part.

Which is a good thing for them, until they are trapped alone in an abandoned parking lot with hundreds of boxes filled with dumbbells blocking them from the shack.

"Let's come back tomorrow," Amber turned to Ashley.

"Yeah we're done. There's always tomorrow," she agreed.

"I'll call my parents to have someone come remove everything," Ashley then volunteered.

 **A/N: Sorry the second prank sucked. It's all a build-up for the third.**

* * *

Rico and Oliver were dying from laughter on the slide. On the other hand, Lilly pouted from their abandoning the shack.

"Aww, come on. They didn't see MY surprise for them," Lilly complained.

Oliver stroked her back, "It'll still be there tomorrow when they come back."

"Get over it Blondie," Rico clapped his hands together, "Let's quit standing around here and start OUR business."

* * *

As they approached the beach, the rap music and dancers from yesterday were gone. In their place was a big-screen TV in Rico's shack playing a live football game. Further down the beach was a stand-up comedian talking about the stupidity of presidential campaigns. The speakers were now playing _Achy Breaky Heart_ , and the people on the beach were jamming to the tone.

Rico walked over to his shack and yelled, "Buy a doughnut, get a hot dog! For every additional person you bring to the beach, you get an extra plate of nachos. Come on you people!"

In the first hour, they had collected more money than Lilly did in all the past years combined. Of course, not counting yesterday.

* * *

Lilly was having a dream about skateboarding on Mount. Olympus when she was interrupted by a frenzy series of knocks on her bedroom door. Lilly does not like getting woken up when she have a dream about skateboarding on Mount. Olympus.

She wiped at her eyes, before shooting a look at the clock. It read five-thirty.

Pushing the thoughts of murder away, she opened the door to find an energetic Rico at her door, who snickered when he took in the sight of her.

Lilly looked down. Noticing she was still wearing her Hello-Kitty pajamas, she blushed and slammed the door. A minute later, she appeared again, NOT wearing those, with a comb trying to untangle her mess of hair. She growled, "What do you need at this ungodly hour?"

Rico smirked, "We have to go set up our prank, remember? Now let's go, Oliver and I will be waiting downstairs."

"Wait! How did you get into my house? And OLIVER is already UP?"

"Doughnut has the key, and yes, but he was too chicken to get you, in fear that you will rip him apart."

* * *

"So, you two understood?" Rico asked his two shocked partners.

"How do you even come up with these things?" Oliver asked, careful not to tip his huge bucket.

"Yeah, this is probably the most evil prank I have seen in a while," Lilly asked while juggling her bags.

Rico shrugged, "What else am I supposed to think about when I am up at three in the morning?"

* * *

Amber and Ashley arrived onto the parking lot, free of obstacles. But as they get closer, they started to see signs. _For Sale_ signs, to be exact.

Amber's phone suddenly rang. She picked it up, and heard: "How much do you want for the shack?"

She frowned, then looked at the signs, and surely enough, her and Ashley's phone numbers were on the signs. She slammed her phone shut and growled. They stared at the mess of signs, wanting to give up, but couldn't allow themselves for the loss of their streak of victory in the bake sales, especially by the hands of Lilly Truscott, since they had sold absolutely NOTHING in the past forty-eight hours. They looked at each, then hesitantly bent down to start cleaning up the place, since even if they called for help, they wouldn't get here until the sale is over.

The next hour was composed of their unwilling mutters and an uproar of laughter from a group of three a block from them.

When they finished, they stood and cringed when they looked at each other. Makeup smeared from sweat, hair messy and both in a disordered form, they dragged themselves into their shack.

As they entered, a bucket filled with liquid soap dropped down and drenched them.

* * *

"YES! My prank worked," Lilly did a dance and cheered at her success.

"Shhh, this is the best part," Rico shushed her and Lilly bent down to keep watching.

Lilly tried to comfort Rico, "Sorry Rico you didn't get to pull out your master prank. Guess my prank was just too much for them. At least your _For Sale_ signs were annoying.

Rico smirked, "A genius predicts everything. Just wait for it…"

* * *

If looks could kill… well it still won't do anything because Amber doesn't even know who the culprit is. Currently drenched, disheveled and bedraggled, the two called it quits. She growled and walked forward to retrieve the bake sale fundraiser form from inside shack, planning to rip it apart and leave.

With a loud bang, she walked into a transparent plastic wall, knocking herself over and pushing Ashley down with her.

"Oww! What the f*ck!?" She cried.

"GET OFF ME!" Her friend shrieked under her.

They rolled around and was about to get when when they were sprayed by a white liquid, followed by the collapse of the wall. They screamed as the wall crashed down. Even though it wasn't too heavy, it still was very painful.

Ashley was the first to notice that something was wrong. As she tried pushing herself up, she found herself… well, stuck to the wall.

"Why can't I get off?" she wondered out loud. As Amber recovered from the shock of the series of events, realization hit her.

"THIS IS INDUSTRIAL GLUE!"

"Ahhh!" Amber moved to stand up, which ended up pulling Ashley down, making down rolling on the floor once again.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, and a giant magnetic net fell down onto the two and the wall, trapping them to the floor of the shack with no room.

Music started playing, if you would call the crap playing music. Loud random bangs radiated off the walls, and heavy metal and electrical guitars boomed in random patterns, covering all of the girls' screams as they were pinned down on the floor in pain, dirty and completely destroyed.

* * *

Lilly and Oliver eyed Rico carefully. "Wow!" They both breathed.

Rico laughed it off, "Haven't pulled something of this level in so long! Let the King of Pranks be back!"  
Lilly whispered to Oliver, "I think we just released something we couldn't contain."

Oliver replied quietly, "And he wonders why he has no friends."

Rico looked at them skeptically, "What are you guys whispering about?"

"Uhh… nothing," Oliver chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, we just want to thank you for letting us off the hook easily with that, you know, how we met," Lilly chuckled with the long-hair boy.

* * *

Lilly's bake sale ended up to be the best in the history of fundraisers of the Seaview Elementary, Middle and High School. She was, in fact, published in the Malibu Messages, the local newspaper, for being such a devoted humanitarian.

She met with the guys at the park after receiving the trophy Principal Fisher handed to her.

She gave them a beautiful smile, "Thanks guys. I could have never done it without you two. She hugged both of them as part of the thank-you.

Oliver and Rico smirked at each other and back at her as she continued, "This trophy is for all three of us. We should hang it in your shack Rico."

"You'll let me do that?" Rico asked, surprised.

"Of course," she laughed, "After all, we did borrow a "small loan" of a million dollars right?"

"Well, I guess I repaid my favor," Rico said, "This was the most fun I had after coming to Malibu. Thanks guys."

"You are cruel boy," Lilly laughed.

"Thanks, Blondie," Rico welcomed the compliment gladly.

 **A/N: There you go: Master Pranking by Rico. There will be a lot more of those in the future. Like I said, feel free to suggest great pranks and I will definitely take them into account. Prologue VIII would be sad, not only because it is not only the last chapter of the prologue, but also… well you'll see. It's probably going to be two-parts as well, if not three. Again, please review. Love you guys!**


	9. Prologue VIII- Part I: Resonance

Prologue VIII: Part I- May the Music be with You

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Dear Journal/Diary,_

 _My thirty-seventh attempt at traveling back to 2006 to replace Michael Poryes in producing Hannah Montana fail because of a sudden contraction of the plutonium due to a sharp decrease in temperature. I think I can get it perfect the next try. So even though I don't own Hannah Montana now, soon… (Evil cackle)_

 **A/N: I HIGHLY SUGGEST listening to " _Best of Both Worlds_ " by _Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana_ during this fanfic.**

* * *

"Thank you, thank you," Benjamin Chillingworth cleared his throat into the microphone, attempting to quiet down the fans, "Welcome to the 2005 MTV Music Awards!"

The crowd roared its approval as multi-colored lights flashes widely throughout the stage.

"We have hundreds of nominations this year, and they are definitely all very difficult choices to pick from," the host continued, "And it pains us to cut down any of these fantastic nominees. But we have selected some of this year's best artists for you tonight!"

He stopped for the loud clapping to past, "And with that said, we've got a great show for you tonight. Our opening act is performed by a new, young rising star, and also the co-singer of Robbie Ray and goddaughter of Dolly."

He paused for dramatic effect, "Please welcome… Hannah Montana!" The fans cheered loudly, as many of them recognized the name from her recent years of increasing fame.

The voices of approval quickly formed together to chant, "Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!"

 **Meanwhile… Backstage**

"This is SOOO stressful!" Miley put on the last dip of makeup and threw her wig on, standing up abruptly.

"Don't worry now, Baby Doll," Robbie pressed her to himself and fixed her wig, "You're gonna do just fine."

Hannah returned the hug, "Thanks daddy. It's just that I had never seen crowds like this with you or Aunt Dolly."

Knowing that this is an actually serious moment, Jackson dropped his usual goofy act and took over comforting her, "Remember, whatever happens, we'll be right here to support you from backstage." He patted a chair next to him for emphasis.

Being the friends of a performer, especially when two of said friends were two famous star singers and friends with Chillingworth, backstage passes were quite easily obtained.

"This could change my LIFE!" Hannah still couldn't stop freaking out. Throwing her hands up, "Some many people had never seen me! What if they don't like me!? What if they kick me out of the music business? What if…"

She began to have a panic attack as she motioned her hands into weird gestures and ranting senselessly.

Susan approached her and gently stroked her hair, "Calm down, honey. Sit with me. Let's have a girl talk."

Robbie and Jackson rolled their eyes and quickly escaped from the scene.

Hannah sat and grabbed Susan's hand, managing to feel a bit more relaxed. Susan looked her in the eyes, "Hannah, remember, you're great. At all of this process. Do you recall what you said to me after your first ever performance, still as Miley?"

* * *

" _Mom! I sucked so much!" Miley cried, sobbing into Susan's chest, "I messed up Daddy's song."_

* * *

"WRONG FLASHBACK!" Susan screamed, "We'll trying to make the girl feel better. That'll make her feel worse! What's wrong with you Crator?"

"Jeez, chill!"

"Never tell a female to chill."

"Or else what?"

"Death."

"Oh I think that'll soon be you lady."

* * *

 _Miley got out of the shower after returning home at five. Trotting downstairs in her pink, fluffy robe with Beary in her arms, she joined her mother for an early breakfast. The guys had went to bed, but Miley couldn't sleep with the adrenaline from last night still in her bloodstream._

" _Hey mom," Miley popped down next to her, "How's your lovely morning?"_

 _Susan smiled at her, "Doesn't someone feel happy today!"_

 _Miley beamed at her, showing her two cute little front teeth, "Oh yes I do."_

 _Susan poured her some coffee, "Here. You're gonna feel tired after the rush wears off."_

 _Miley took it and gratefully gulped it down. Susan looked back at her after digging in the closet for some Cocoa Puffs, knowing that they're her favorite._

" _So tell me, how did that feel?" she inquired._

" _It was AWESOME," her daughter replied enthusiastically, as if she could go on forever, "It was unnerving at first, with all the lights and the crowd screaming. But after the shock passed, I felt like a dream came true, when they allowed me to sing with daddy."_

" _Then I was like, in the zone, I guess. It felt, just natural to be up there. Not too daunting at all," She continued after taking a sip of the offered beverage, "I think, at one point, I was so immersed in the music, the noise kind of fades away. I felt like drifting with the music as I sang."_

 _She paused, "I don't know; it's kind of weird. A good kind of weird."_

* * *

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, because remember that," Susan planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "You're a natural. Drift with the music. Let all the other influences just fade away. Be you. If you can stand in front of thousands of people as a little girl fresh out of preschool with whip cream on your face, the millions of people out there wouldn't be even a slight problem for you now."

"Yeah! I'm almost in middle school!" Hannah looked up at her with a fierce, but calm glint that tattooed the words - Challenge Accepted - on her face.

Susan sat beside her and took off her ankle bracelet. She then took off one of Hannah's boots and put in around her ankle. "Here's my lucky charm bracelet. Trust me, you'll do just fine."

Hannah smiled and hugged her, and the two girls cuddled there until a worker ran backstage and yelled to her, "You're up, Miss Montana!"

Hannah broke the hug and turned to leave, before Susan called her.

She looked back at her, who winked and said, "May the music be with you."

* * *

Hannah strode onto the stage confidently, adrenaline pumping through her body as she looked down at the crowd. She was wearing a strapped silver dress covered with a glittery pink jacket, with a golden tiara balanced precariously on her head and white knee-high boots, obviously modeling after a classy, elegant princess with a sense of untamed wildness.

Hundreds of thousands of people must be here, if not millions. Lights from the cameras flashed at her, indicating that more people were watching from all corners of the world including the future, but they were not nearly as blinding as the stage lights that danced across the stadium. Excitement coursed through her veins, brushing away her stress. She waved her arms, as if basking in the overwhelming attention that she had come to be so addicted to.

As if prompted by some drug with its effect over a hundred times stronger than modified caffeine, she developed an urge to scream and sing her heart out. And she did so as she greeted the world, "HELLO EVERYBODY! ARE YOU ALL READY TO ROCK!?"

A loud roar, its intensity Hannah was never subjected to responded, shocking her, but she quickly recovered as she allowed the glorious feeling of being the center of focus of more than half of the population of America, and more spread around the globe to immerse her.

The fans' early eagerness for the start of Awards Ceremony encouraged her more and completely washed away any leftover stress and nervousness. In that instant, Hannah felt invulnerable, as she stood under the flashing lights, subjected to the demanding eyes of her viewers. Their enthusiasm powered her, becoming the battery for her gleaming sapphire eyes, portraying the blue ocean of hope behind them and allowing it to befall onto the crowd, submerging them with a special conception that is unique to her - Hannah Montana - only.

A conception that so many singers had tried for so many of their professional years to project. And most failed, including Robbie Ray and Dolly. An almost superpower that any artists, from actors to models, dreamed of having, because under this projection, the audience would be not only engrossed in the performing subject, but also in the tone and emotions of the performer. It was a rare, rare occasion that had brought waves of shock through Hollywood, the most recent being the Hurricane of Britney Spears through the entertainment industry five years ago.

* * *

"She's a natural, isn't she?" Susan said, almost crying as she saw her baby girl standing on stage.

She leaned her head onto her husband's chest as Robbie came over and remarked softly, "Indeed she is. She's definitely surpassing me after tonight."

He then looked into the distance, "Resonance. Wow!"

* * *

"RESONANCE! WOW!" Britney Spears, sitting in the VIP section stared at the girl in the center of the stage, "How… How is that… possible!?"

Her assistant looked at her, confused, "What's Resonance ma'am?"

"It's what we call when a performer is able to project her emotions within the audience, which allows them to be in a same position as the singer when they hear the song." She absently replied, "This allows the song to be interpreted in the "correct" way. It is almost like magic that attracts the audience by infusing them with strong emotions similar to those in the song."

"Oh!" Her assistant produced a grunt of realization, "Was that the feeling? How can you tell though? It seems all too… abstract."

"By no offense, but only experts subjected to music extremely and on a daily basis can tell," Britney answered her, "Heck, I don't even think the girl herself knows!"

* * *

"Resonance! WOW!" The head of Hollywood Records muttered, confused, as he looked at the star onstage in his own VIP box, "HOW!?"

"What's Resonance, dad?" His son interrupted his train of thought.

"It's a quality that all performers dreamed of. You see how the crowd is reverberating with her emotions?"

"Umm… No?"

"Oh yeah, only people constantly subjected to music can notice. Basically, you know how Britney Spears swept through Hollywood, breaking all possible records in her hurricanes of tours years back?"

"YES! I love Britney Spears!"

"That was basically Resonance," He explained.

His pupils locked together back into focus as he recovered. He rapidly took out his phone and dialed a number, "Dan! Did you see her?"

"She is SO young though. How did she achieve that already? Britney only did it when she was almost nineteen. This girl, Hannah right? She's not even twelve!"

"Quickly! Go offer her a deal after her song ends. Tell her that it is from Hollywood Records.

* * *

"Go offer her a deal. Tell her that you represent the Warner Bros," a man in a tuxedo and holding a glass of wine in a separate box said into the phone. His inner turbulence covered by his apparent calm was shown by the slight tremble of the wine in the glass.

* * *

"Meet with her immediately! Tell her we're Capitol"

* * *

"Get her at ALL COST! I am going to call the head of Aftermath right now."

* * *

Robbie Ray mutters into a phone, "Yeah, David, we need you right now! All the label people are probably gonna rush our place right after her song."

* * *

Hannah, unaware of the uproar she had just stirred up in the music industry, began her song with the click of her fingers. Her band started the beat and the guitar roared into a familiar tone. At a loud drum beat, she snapped into the beginning of a well-rehearsed choreography.

Completely drenched into the music and only barely conscious of the cheering crowd, Hannah felt she had fallen into a realm she never experienced before. It was like she was aware of all her surrounding, but in another case paid no attention to anything else than the music around her, as if she could see and touch the notes bouncing through the air. It was mesmerizing, and most importantly, her best state of mind.

She yelled to the crowd, " _Oh Yeah, Come on!_ "

And began officially, " _You get the limo out front, hottest styles, every shoe every color."_ She twisted her body in an S-shape and waved her hands in a similar fashion.

" _Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun, it's really you but no one ever discovers,"_ Hannah poured her heart into the song, mainly because it was a description of her own life.

" _In some ways you're just like all your friends, but onstage you're a star,"_ She danced to the beat, swinging herself around like it came naturally.

She entered the chorus, " _You get the best of both worlds. Chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds."_ As she went through the song, a small drop of tear rolled down her face, and went unnoticed by most people.

" _The best of both worlds,"_ Hannah repeated, pumping her fists in the air.

" _You go to movie premiers, hear your songs on the radios,"_ It was a tear full of emotions induced as she played out her life in the song she was singing.

" _Living two lives is a little weird, but school's cool but nobody knows,_ " She thought of how she was treated the first time she entered the school after her originally first performance. Thank God that died quickly.

" _Yeah you get to be a small town girl, but big time when you play your guitarrrr!"_ She melted herself into the song, turning her light blue eyes into a cyan streaked with green.

" _You get the best of both worlds. Chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both… you know the best of both WORLDS,_ " The swirls of colors turned into a bright rainbow of emotions as the crowds were completely mesmerized, yelling randomly along with her.

" _Pictures and autographs, you get your face in all the magazines,_ " She kept swaying to the song, bringing a picture of a cute girl under her fancy disguise of a pop star to the fans' minds.

" _The best part is that, you get to be whoever you wanna beeee,"_

Someone in the crowd said, "Pictures are worth a thousand words, and her song is worth a thousand pictures.

" _Best! Best! Yeah, the best of both! Best! Best! You got the best of both! Best! Best! Come on the best of both!"_ Hannah chanted wildly, feeling herself almost flying off the stage in the process.

" _Who would have thought, that a girl like me, would double as a superstar!"_ In a small voice only she could hear, she whispered to herself, "So true."

" _You get the best of both worlds. Chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it's the best… you get the best of both WORLDS,_ " She, currently almost completely losing her consciousness to the sick beat, was still in high alert somehow.

" _Without the shades and the hair, you can go anywhere,_ " Hannah flung her hair out, which rained down in a reflective blonde waterfall.

Clutching onto her microphone, she sang into it like no tomorrow, " _You get the best of both girls, mixing it all together, oh yeahhhh._ "

As the song came to an end, she breathed into her mike the last phrase as though spending her last tip of energy and life, " _So much better, 'Cause you know you've got the best of both worlds,_ " and brought the song to a slamming end.

As the song finished, there was a brief pause in the crowd, creating an impossible hush in a concert hall that could house millions of people. Then all of a sudden, as if breaking the spell Hannah had infused in them at the same time, the audience began to all scream at the top of their lungs. The wave of noise hit a second later, completely trumping the beginning roar that signaled the start of the Ceremony.

Hannah stood in front of the crowd, beaming at them, with the big screen displaying her every move. Her sweet and innocent image, which consisted of a powerful voice and a connection of sympathy never before seen had totally and utterly struck into the viewers' hearts, as well as the millions of people watching at home across the country and the globe.

She took a bow and walked off stage, with the same possessing grace she had when she first entered. The crowd cheered uncontrollably, "Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" as if demanding for more.

She approached her family and stood by them, watching them. No words were needed to communicate her feelings right now, because they were all said in Hannah's song.

 **A/N: Like always, please review. It'll mean a lot to me to know someone is reading. Just in case you haven't noticed yet, whenever the wig is on, it's Hannah. When it's not, it's Miley. And there's the Music Awards Ceremony. I know this piece might have a unique style that some people are not used to. Please, bear with me here.** _ **Scarlet Letter**_ **has really taken its toll on me. I am thinking about making Prologue VIII at least three parts, so expect that.**


	10. Prologue VIII- Part II: Labels Rush

**Prologue VIII- Part II**

 _Disclaimer: "Why did Master Crator wage war on the Milky Way Galaxy?"_

" _There's something that it has that we don't own, and Boss wants it."_

" _What? We have everything in this world!"_

" _Hannah Montana!"_

" _Oh yeah… The one thing we don't own... yet."_

 **A/N: This chapter isn't as exciting as previous ones, but it ties up some ends and whatnot, so please read it.**

* * *

"Let's see. I'm gonna say the rush is starting in… 3, 2, 1," Robbie Ray counted down.

"Hannah!" A man in a suit came running over to her, waving a form in his hand, "Glad I caught you."

He stuck out his hand, "Hello, I am from Aftermath, and my name is Tom Jefferson. I'm here to offer you a deal…"

A sudden commotion from the entrance interrupted him. In the distance, voices can be heard asking, "Where's Hannah Montana at?"

Tom Jefferson made a face, "... to our label."

Hannah opened her mouth, then closed it when a woman in a plain red dress entered the room and introduced herself upon seeing the star, "Hi Hannah, I'm Rosa Lynn, from Warner Bros. I'm here to first congratulate you of your highly achieved success. Second, we are offering you a place in the Warner Bros label and will provide full and utter support for the publish of your album."

The man paled for a second. Warner Bros is the best label yet. He was very worried at that instant that Hannah would immediately take up her offer. He quickly interrupted and said, "In addition to previous benefits, Hollywood Records would also…"

He was interrupted when another person came in the door and introduced themselves as an ambassador from Capitol. More filed in unstoppably, all from incredible labels that any singers would die to get into.

The door of the room opened again in the middle of someone's sentence to reveal a man in unexpected casual clothing, with a mere polo-shirt and a goofy tie colored on it a pink squirrel, and sweatpants. But the comfortable clothing cannot cover a feel of power and control in the man, which seemed to seep out and take over the room as he positioned himself.

He spoke, in a surprisingly soft voice for such an august man, "Hello Hannah. My name is Charles Partington, current director for Hollywood Records."

He turned to Robbie and smiled, "Nice to see you, old pal."

Robbie laughed as he went over and gave Charles a welcoming hug, "It's been quite a while isn't it."

"Indeed it is," Charles replied.

"I can't believe you became the head of Hollywood Records. I still remember you as the little salesman in Allentown."

"Things change, and that's a fact," Charles winked, "Advice given in your own song."

The two man laughed together, as the rest of the label people frowned seeing the closeness of the Hollywood Record chairman with Hannah's friends.

The door opened again to find another man in a T-shirt and khaki pants. Robbie looked up and greeted, "Hey David."

David looked around the room at the crowd and outside at the dozens of reporters. He winced, "I'm late, aren't I?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, excuse us," David decided to start kicking people out, "Let's discuss everything when the Ceremony is over."

The messengers from the labels began to shuffle out, disappointed at their lack of success. He then shut the door in all the reporters' faces. Shaking his head, he jokingly turned back to the group, "These media people…"

Through the massive exodus, Charles remained seated. David was unsure of whether he should also be asked to leave due to his informal clothing. Seeing their unfamiliarity with each other, Robbie stood up and introduced, "David, this is Charles, one of my great college friends and apparently now the head of Hollywood Records."

Upon hearing another label name, David reflexively went to ask him to leave, but controlled the urge when he digested the friendly tone Robbie was using.

"And Charles," the star country singer continued, "David is my manager for over two decades."

The two man shook hands, just a formal, traditional shake that didn't indicate anything else other than the classic welcoming gesture. The room elapsed into a brief period of silence when David turned to Hannah and complimented, "I heard about your song. Pretty awesome!"

"Thanks!" Hannah and David had known each other for a long time, since she started performing with Robbie in kindergarten. In fact, he was one of the few outside of the family that knew of her secret identity.

"So, tell me, what are you planning to do after this?" David inquired.

"Definitely pursuing music. I'm gonna use this awesome chance at this Ceremony to sign something," Hannah said, "So I don't have to rely on daddy for concerts."

"Wait, what!?" Charles stood up and motioned to Robbie, "What did you call him?"

"Oh. I thought I would tell you since you're daddy's friend. Hannah Montana is my _under-cover_ name. My real name is Miley," Hannah took off the wig for demonstration, "I gave myself a disguise so that I can be treated normally."

A look of realization crossed his face, "Hence the song, ' _Best of Both Worlds_ '. So THAT's how you achieved Resonance, by literally singing your life out."

Miley turned to her father, "What's Resonance?

"It's when you project your emotions into the crowd so much, they resonate with your song," Robbie answered, "Basically an extremely valued quality in singers."

"So like that time when we are singing ' _Stand_ ' and the crowd went crazy at the end?"

"No, not even close." He closed his eyes for a second, "I, nor have Dolly, achieved Resonance even once."

Miley put her wig back on, "And _I_ did!? How?"

Robbie pointed at Charles, "Like he said, you sang your life out. Also, you're a natural."

* * *

"Hey Hannah, so when did you start singing?"

"What inspired you to start singing?"

"What are you planning to do after this?"

"Which label will you be choosing?"

Leaving the room was torture. Hannah and co. barely stepped out for three seconds before the reporters that were shut out started to bombard her with a barrage of questions. The only good thing was that the labels representatives left, deciding that it was useless to be squished in with the media.

Hannah answered a few quick questions before shoving herself into the back of her limo. She landed with a _thud_ onto the seat and wiped her brow. Quickly joined by her family, as well as Charles and David, she asked, "Is it always like this?"

Dolly, Robbie, Charles and David answered at the same time, "YES!"

The limo fell into silence, before David started, "We have to take care of this anyways, so let's start. Charles, let's talk about your offer."

"Ok, let's see, where to start. First, Hollywood Records will provide full…"

* * *

"..."

* * *

Miley sat on the couch, looking at all the different choices laid in front of her. Yesterday, Hannah had already met with all of the different labels with Robbie and David that they deemed deserving. Even with their strict criticism, she is still looking at about a dozen opportunities that any singer would die to get into.

Susan sat next to her sighing daughter and handed her a sandwich, "Still undecided?"

"Yeah. My first choice would be Warner Bros, since it IS the highest rated label. But then, I would have too much competitors and demands that I want to deal with," Miley explained, "But then again, I don't want some of the other ones because they don't have as much potential."

"Why not look at some of the moderate ones that have the potential to be a top label, but lack the artists to do it?" Her mom suggested.

"Like which ones?"

"I am leaning towards Hollywood Records, because they are not the highest level, so you don't have to worry about pressure. But they do seem to have a lot of prospects. They were created only a few years back, and they have been on a extremely steep slope of increases ever since."

"Most of all, Miley, I feel it's the best because your dad's friend is the chairman. He will provide a backing in the company that no others will. Charles is going to take care of a lot of roadblocks for you that other labels won't."

"That do make a lot of sense mom. I am still not sure though. It's just so important that I don't want to rush it, you know?" Miley leaned back on the couch, starting to develop a headache from reckoning about the future so much.

Susan laughed. "How about we all go to the lake tomorrow and enjoy a nice time without any troubles, then we can get back to worrying about these things."

"I thought the people want a reply as soon as possible?"

"Oh don't worry honey. Trust me, they are more worried about not getting you than you are," She patted her daughter on the pack, "Remember Miles, your job is to enjoy a fun childhood. Always keep that in mind. Go with your heart, and decide how much it can balance. But whatever you choose, we'll be right here to support you."  
Miley smiled, "Thanks mom, that means a lot."

* * *

"It's so nice here," Miley yawned as she laid on a blanket, absorbing sunlight like there is no tomorrow. The Stewart family is camping at a comparatively wild part of Tennessee, near a beautiful lake.

Jackson yelled something senseless as he swung on a rope like a pendulum and cannonballed into the lake, before coming up and spitting out water. Robbie was strumming his guitar, bring a soft, peaceful tone to the lakeside environment. Susan was dangling her feet into the lake, whistling as she daydreamed about something.

Miley began to hum a melody along with her dad's chords. Jackson jumped back up the rock to restart another cycle of cannonballing. Susan was still sitting by the lakeside, reading a book, when she screamed.

The three of them immediately stopped what they are doing and rushed over to her. This proved to be difficult for Jackson since he was attached to the middle of a swinging rope. Robbie got there first, and did a double take at what he saw. Miley let out an ear-piercing scream as she abruptly jumped back, hitting Jackson. The two ended up rolling on the ground.

On Susan's ankle wrapped a medium-sized snake, the width similar to that of a banana and a little over two feet, that is still making its way up. Miley's mom had long been frozen due to fear, without the ability to even move a muscle besides staring at the monstrosity climbing up her body. Snakes had never been a big thing around this part of Tennessee, so one appearing is a shock to the family.

But the scary part is not its size, but its multi-colored scales along its back, detailing its extreme venom. Robbie, responding rapidly, grabbed a giant stick on the ground and smashed down parallel to his wife's leg. It proved to be useful, in a way, for that now Robbie had the full attention of the snake. It coiled itself back up, its head raised ferociously, and its slim, long tongue extending and extracting at a speedy, threatening pace, as if taunting Robbie to make a move. As the snake wished, he pulled his temporary club back into position, which prompted the snake to spring off Susan's leg into an attack against its provoker.

It was only seconds after Susan let out her scream that this rapid series of events occurred. Jackson, reflexively got up after falling down and reached for his phone. Finding his swimsuit instead, he remembered that his phone was in the RV when he decided to go swimming.

"Miley! Phone!" Miley threw her phone at him after pulling herself out of the shock. She had never seen her brother so serious, and so… demanding before. 911 was called rapidly.

Robbie swung at the snake, which hit his target with a _SWAT_. The snake, injured, was still a fierce fighter as it coiled itself around the club. Recognizing his chance, Robbie threw the stick, with the snake attached, into the lake, disposing of the poisonous animal without getting bitten. He rushed to Susan's side, along with the two siblings within seconds.

He drew in a quick breath when he saw her wound, already blackening from the venomous bite.

"Call 911!"

"I did."

"Good, get me the first aid kit."

Susan's blood circulation around the leg was quickly shut off to prevent further spread of the venom, and the vile wound was washed simply. The family freaked in the ten minutes needed for the ambulance to come. Each minute seemed like an hour. Miley, now with her enormous adrenaline rush, a dosage way higher than during the Ceremony, calming down, began to sob at the unfortunate turn of events.

Jackson came over to her and hugged her lightly. In return, she jammed herself into Jackson's grip, holding him tighter than she had ever before. The parents couldn't help but smile lightly at the scene. Even though the two were "sworn enemies" normally, it was cute that they did find heartwarming comfort in each other in emergencies. And also, of course, Jackson stepping up to the position of being her big brother in times of need.

And boy will those times of need come.

* * *

The ambulance came and trucked Susan to the hospital, along with the rest of the family. Paramedics diagnosed her situation, and assured them that the poison can be taken cared of simply. They only need to get her to the hospital for a full checkout just to make sure everything is okay.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was quite uneventful. Miley recovered from sobbing, and threatened Jackson to never tell anyone of her crying if he didn't want to float to Mars, to which Jackson replied that he would send the pictures of her, Rainbow Piggy and Beary's makeover to the entire elementary and middle school.

* * *

The nurse hurried out and approached the family, worrying waiting in the lobby, who stood up to greet him. Miley blurted out, "Is she ok?"

The nurse looked at her with a complex manner, "The snake bite, yes."

Miley and Jackson both let out a sigh of relief, but Robbie noticed the unreadable expression on the man's face.

"What's wrong?"

The nurse cleared his throat, "Y'all might want to sit down for this."

The sibling's slowed heartbeat sped up, and a feeling of uneasiness rose up in both their chests. Miley spontaneously grabbed her brother's hand. Robbie, though a little calmer, exposed his panic with a sharp, glistening look at the hospital worker. They went to sat down, and looked at him with anxiety as he opened his mouth.

"I don't know how to put it, so I am just going to say it," He looked at the three dead in the eyes, "She has leukemia. In fact, late stage."

* * *

 **A/N: This is kind of like an accessory chapter, just to tie up the details of the concert a bit. I know it's not the most exciting, but it's gotta be done. It's like paperwork.**


	11. Prologue VIII- Part III: Begins and Ends

_Disclaimer: Y'all probably want me to shut up to so you can continue with the fic. Very well, I'll give you a simple, straightforward, uncomplicated, elementary, plain, unadorned, undecorated, unembellished, unornamented, unelaborate, unsophisticated, basic disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana._

 **A/N: If you want to listen to something, listen to "I Miss You" or "I'll Always Remember You" both by _Miley Cyrus_.**

* * *

 _ **In the Previous Chapter...**_

 _Miley blurted out, "Is she okay?"_

 _The nurse cleared his throat, "Y'all might want to sit down for this."_

" _I don't know how to put it, so I am just going to say it," He looked at the three dead in the eyes, "She has leukemia. In fact, late stage."_

 _ **And now…**_

 **I present to you… The 5 stages of grief, Hannah Montana Edition.**

 **Named after Elizabeth Kübler-Ross, the 5 stages of grief, or the Kübler-Ross Model was first introduced by her in the book,** _ **On Death and Dying**_ **, to explain a significantly catastrophic or personal disaster. Such can include death, rejection, losses, addiction, terminal disease, destruction, etc.**

* * *

 **Stage 1: Denial- A type of defense technique, usually temporary, of a conscious or unconscious refusal to accept the given facts in order to lightened negative emotions including but not limited to depression, grief and sadness.**

The three fell into silence, staring at the nurse unbelievably. Miley, surprisingly, was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Big nurse dude who just delivered the worst possible message SAY WHAT!?"

Her scream seemed to wake up the other two males.

Jackson joined her in yelling, "WHAT!?"

Robbie was a little calmer. He took a deep breath and brushed through his hair. Never mind, screw calm. "WHAT!?"

"There is no way! No way, you hear me!"

"It's impossible!"

"God won't do this to me! I have never done anything _too_ bad!"

The nurse quickly pulled himself out of the three in fear of the messenger being killed.

The three rushed into the hospital room in which Susan sat. The three started talking at once, and was immediately shut up by their mother/wife.

"Look at you three! I haven't even went yet and it's already a mess!"  
Miley broke into a run and hugged her mother tightly, "NO! This CANNOT be happening!"

Jackson went to hug her with Miley, "Mom, don't worry. We'll get you cured. FOR SURE!"

Robbie agreed, "Jackson's right. We can MOST DEFINITELY overcome this. We still have a of money left over from concerts."

Miley joined in, "That's right mommy. We'll bring you the best doctors in the world. You will not go!"

* * *

"Denial (The Nile) is not just a river in Egypt."

\- Anonymous

* * *

 **Stage 2: Anger- A strong feeling of frustration, displeasure that will lead to a series of possible severe consequences such as hostility, self-abuse, abuse of others, mental illness, and other actions that one will not choose when under logical control.**

"I donated half of my concert money since I was twenty-five! Is THIS what I get back!?"

"THIS IS INSANE! HOW CAN THIS WORLD BE SO UNFORGIVING!?"

"I need my MOMMY!"

"I am going to KILL that SNAKE for giving her cancer!"  
"I don't think that's how that works."

"I NEED SOMETHING TO BLAME!"

* * *

"I… HATE… YOU!" Robbie roared as he punched a dummy in front of him. Around him was a small circle, since people dared not to go into close proximity with the fuming man. Even so, the people in the gym was staring at the country star go berserk.

* * *

"NOOO!" Miley strummed her guitar with insensible chords, mutating the originally beautiful sound of the instrument into an untangled mess.

"Best of both worlds? What a joke," she fumed, "I get the worst of all worlds!"

* * *

"Take that! Stupid Voorhees. Get chopped," Jackson yelled into the TV screen. Venting his frustration on _Mortal Kombat_ , he already destroyed eighteen different characters.

"I have you SPINE! Whatcha gonna do, huh?" He then slammed his controller down.

* * *

To be angry is to revenge the faults of others on ourselves,"

-Alexander Pope

* * *

 **Stage 3: Bargaining: A regret of past actions and instances that usually flashes back to obtaining better past choices. Basically "what ifs".**

"Mom, are you feeling better today?" It's been a month since they received the message, and the effects of late-stage cancer really started to kick in.

"Honey, I'm great!" Susan said weakly as she looked at her teary daughter.

"Please don't go," Miley leant on her and wept.

Susan sighed. She didn't say anything denying her possible death. Being a realist, she didn't believe in hiding the truth until the last second, but she didn't want to make Miley feel worse either. So she fell into silence and continued to stroke her daughter's head as she pressed her face into her mother's side.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I should have spent more time with you in the past five years, instead of going about my concert stuff so much. Family is the best quality of life, and I didn't enjoy it…" Miley started crying again.

Susan looked at her with a sad glint in her eyes, but her voice remained stern, "Don't ever say that. Remember Miley, none of this is your fault, you hear me."

Miley raised her head up to stare at her.

"NONE of this is your fault," she sighed, "It's fate."

"No, it's not," Miley went back to regretting, "If I didn't demand so much time for the concerts, then you would have had time to be diagnosed, and maybe then the doctors would have cured you in the early stage easily!"

"Miley," Susan took her head and spun it so she is looking at her directly, "No way is this any of your fault. Do not blame yourself. If you still love me, promise me you wouldn't."

"Okay…" Miley choked back a sob and blew up into more tears, "I am quitting music."

"What?"

"I am quitting music and performing. I need to spend more time with my family. I couldn't afford to lose another family member because of my selfishness."

"Don't you ever do that," Susan looked at her seriously. Her voice softened when she saw her daughter's face, twisted by her unfortunate and streaked with sadness, "Miles, you're a natural at singing. You're so gifted that it would be a loss to the world if you don't sing. You already achieve Resonance at such a young age."

Miley muttered bitterly, "Resonance can't save YOU."

Susan sighed, "Miley, I know you don't understand the situation right now. But I wouldn't forgive myself if I am the one who stopped you from singing, from doing what you love."

Miley put her head on Susan's stomach as her mother continued, "Follow your dreams. Sing. Sing for me."

"Promise me."

Miley looked up at her mother's pale face. Swallowing back another sob, she managed in a small voice, "Okay."

Susan smiled, "Let the music be with you."

* * *

"The Art of the Deal may cover all of the schemes of taking over the business industry, but it does not detail a valuable and cherished part of humanity- bargaining for hope"

\- Cratormaster

* * *

 **Stage 4/5: Depression and Recovery - The process by which a patient go through a period of strain, low mental and physical activities with exposure to frequent mood changes and crankiness to become stimulated enough to control emotions, pursue goals and live life with a purpose.  
**

They were there to witness her writing of the will. They were all there when the doctors decided to pull the plug. They were there when the heartline monitor flatlined, signaling the loss of one of their most valued, closest family member. They were all there for the funeral, for the speeches. They strained the last strip of energy as the final process of the burial was finished, and the aftermath followed.

They stopped blaming themselves, partly because they promised to not do that, and partly because there is no one to blame for.

And then, depression settled in.

Robbie and Miley canceled every single concert for the next month, to start. David took over discussing matters with the labels as the Stewarts wept for the loss of their dearest mother/wife.

The mood in the entire household can be described in one word: Devolved.

Devolved as in un-evolved. Their entire routine had devolved. They got up each morning at eleven, didn't even bother to clean themselves, before settling down for pizza as breakfast.

They then went back upstairs to sleep, hoping to sleep the pain away. In a sense it worked. On the other hand, nightmares appeared almost every other night. Calls went unanswered, frequently.

Relatives came to visit, but was usually kicked out after an hour. An eerie air of grief is so thick that it is almost tangible. Most visitors were greeted by an awkward silence.

This continued for another month, before they were woken up from their daze.

Specifically, by three people.

* * *

"Robbie Ray Stewart, get your walrus butt up and clean yourself. Look at how much blubber you gain," Meemaw screamed at her son.

Robbie, previously taking a nap in sweatpants and dreaming about pie, evident by the drool on his face, bounced off the couch, startled. He looked to find his mom there, groaned and fell back, covering his face with a pillow.

Meemaw rolled her eyes, "I know you missed Susan. We all do. But you need to get up and take care of this family."

He grunted, "Five more minutes."

She facepalmed and decided to pull out the big gun, "Susan wouldn't want to see you and her family in such a disaster right after she left, now would she?"

That officially did it for the country star. Bouncing off the couch, he sighed, managing to keep his eyes dry upon the mention of his wife's name, "You're right. I really should start acting like a father."

"Of course I'm right. Despite what I tell you, you're a man, so act like it. Be strong for your family, in the Tennessee way."

* * *

"Okay, so I'm here to discuss what the best plan for Hannah is," David said to an audience consisted of a freshly-clean shaven man in fitting clothes who had finally decided to step up to be a father, a boy with chocolate pudding around his face, messy hair, and dark circles under his eyes from overnight playing of a multitude of video games in order to drown out the loss of his mother, and a poor little girl with puffy red eyes, tear-stained face and hair full of knots that hadn't been taken care of for too long of a time. She was no different from other fifth-graders at this point, vulnerable, lonely, and afraid.

He chuckled nervously as he took in the scene. Robbie had begun to recover, no doubt. Jackson had also seemed to bounce back. But Miley… yeah she's going to be a piece of work. Maybe that's why his friend/client for twenty years asked him to share the good news in front of her, hoping to distract.

"So, after much investigating and planning, as well as taking advice from experts and your family," David gestured to Robbie, "We have decided to put you into Hollywood Records!"

His cheerful tone died as soon as he met Miley's lifeless eyes. He felt he had just fell into a void of emptiness that could, in an instant, suck all his life out of him. He shuddered and put on a forced smile, secretly startled at the power of her Resonance. He put on a forced smile and kept looking at her despite his goosebumps.

Miley shrugged, "Okay."

Robbie decided to pipe in and help, "Miles, come on. This is fantastic news. You were so happy when they first found you remember?"

Miley stared at him with the same, unchanging look, "Why does it matter? Why does anything matter anymore? She's gone."

It was Jackson who stood up to the challenge of Miley. He held her hand, "Mile, I know you're sad. I am sad too. But deep down, the sensible part of you KNOW that you have to move on. Remember what mom said. She'll always be looking down at us. The longer it takes us to recover, the sadder she'll be up there." He pointed at the roof.

Miley jumped into Jackson's hug, and exploded into tears once again.

The crying lasted for about another half an hour. David left to give them their deserved privacy, and Miley was sent upstairs to take a shower. Jackson stared at the floor, unsure of his next actions.

Robbie took a look at his son. He went over and put a hand on his shoulder, "You did well today, Jackson. You know, with Miley."

Jackson gave him a real smile, an expression that had ceased from his face in so long, "Thanks dad."

"Ready to bounce back and be Miley's protector together?"

"Yeah dad. Someone's got to be the man under this roof," he joked lightly, bringing a smile to both men's faces.

Robbie laughed heartily. He had never thought he'll ever miss Jackson's jokes this much. He knew at once that Jackson is cured, which left Miley solely in the zone of pain and sadness. Of course, he left the hardest for the last, but he had an idea to cheer her up, hopefully.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Robbie and Jackson looked out expectantly and saw a figure that had been long awaiting.

Robbie opened the door and shook hands, "Ah! We have been expecting your presence, Miss Spears."

(Entering Britney Spears, clapping and cheering in the background).

Britney grinned and stepped into the house. She was wearing a silver dress with a pink jacket, white boots, and of course with glitter flickered all over her. Putting a tiara on, she looked like an exact replica from Hannah's Music Awards song.

She shook hands with Robbie, "Robbie Ray!? Wow, I love your music! I grew up listening to your songs."

The country star scratched the back of his head, a bit surprised. He laughed, "It's cool to find a world famous pop star loving my songs!"

"I know right! You get into the music industry, and you find all these tangled connections everywhere. My favorite was _Achy Breaky Heart_ , of course."

"Really? I'll give you a signed CD right after this."

"Thank you. So tell me, what's the problem with Hannah, or Miley, whatever name goes by now."

"Well, her mother, my wife passed away a month back and…" Robbie explained the situation briefly, "She is your biggest fan, so I thought seeing her role model would help her reboot."

Britney looked shocked, "Hannah Montana is MY biggest fan!?"

"Surprising, isn't it?"

"Wow. Then let's call Miley down and mix her!"

* * *

Miley walked down the stairs, almost tripping over her robe. She opened her half-opened eyes, "WHAT?" Tired Miley equals cranky Miley. Sad Miley equals an extremely cranky Miley. When you put the two together…

Let's just say that the perfect definition of cranky in the dictionary should be a picture of Miley's face at this instant.

"Miley, look who's here."

Miley opened her eyes, barely interested. Then they snapped open after taking in the extra person in her living room. A long disappeared light shone from her eyes, bringing back an addition of faint blue to the dark gray.

She shrieked, "Britney Spears!? I'm your biggest fan! What are you doing here?"

Jackson whispered to Britney, "Toldya."

Britney approached her gently and put a hand on her shoulder, "I am a big fan of your music too. You are an extremely good singer."

Miley looked like she was about to faint, "Wait… you like MY music!? But… you're like… HUGE!"

The older female star laughed it off, "That doesn't stop me from enjoying good music."

"Wow! WOW!"

"You know, that's actually the exact reaction I had when I heard Hannah Montana listened to my songs growing up."

"Listen Miley. I have heard about the recent passing of your mom," Seeing tears were beginning to well up again, she quickly jumped over the sensitive subject, "But don't let that stop you from pursuing music. You are truly a great singer, and will probably surpass me one day. You have to continue to sing. Don't let your talent go to waste. And I'm sure that's exactly what your mother want as well. Remember that."

Hearing the same thing from her biggest role model had a dramatic effect over Miley, a lot bigger than hearing it from her family.

"You really think so?"  
Britney nodded kindly, "Of course. Sing. Sing for me."

Miley looked as if struck by lightning. The familiar phrase that she remembered her mom said to her a few days before her passing. The promise that she made. Maybe by hallucination, or by some mere tint of reality, Miley saw a shallow figure standing next to her, smiling at her, a figure that she would die to see again, to touch again, to be with again.

She faintly heard a noise, distinct from the howl of the wind, which whispered, "Promise me."

Her eyes tear up again, but this time, she found a new courage to push them back them. She lightly whispered to her idol to the light image, and most importantly to herself, "Okay."

* * *

"It only takes a heart to break. It only takes a song to recover."

-Unknown

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this is kind of OOC and unrealistic. I don't like writing death fics if I am not writing either Supernatural, Crime or Horror. This fic demands too much sad emotions. And while I am decent at those, I refuse to submerge myself, or your guys, in too much grief. Fanfic is here to be enjoyed, not sobbed over. I decided against writing a funeral because, like I said, it's too sad. This fic is supposed to be fun and cute, not heavy-hearted. And also, I made the death really unrealistic, but again, I don't want to get into it. Yes, Miley's mom had to die for the plot to continue. Since this is the "Life of the Hannah Trios", I have to describe every important fragment of their lives. Changing her death would change WAYYY too much. For one, Miley would have never moved without her death. Therefore it had to be done.**


	12. Prologue VIII- Part IV: Wherever I Went

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't still Hannah Montana, only the beginning part of her life._

 **A/N: This is the last chapter of the Prologue, so enjoy. There is a small songfic at the second half of the chapter based on the song " _Wherever I Go_ " by _Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus_.  
**

* * *

"So I guess this is it dad," Miley said while leaning onto her dad. She stared at her room. Her belongings were all removed, with the only trace of her childhood remaining being the hot pink wallpaper.

Robbie put his arm around her, and asked, "You doing okay bud? Should I go grab the tissues again?"

"No, I'm fine. It's gonna be a well-needed change," Miley pressed into her dad, forcing the tears back.

* * *

 _After Britney left, the family as a whole started to recover from the unexpected death of the maternal figure. Changes were certainly notable though. Miley, who used to wish for an escape from the confinements of school like any other kids, began to want to hide from her troubles there._

 _Of course, luck never followed her anywhere, for that school ends in only a few days, and her graduation of elementary school is only next week. Travis was holding a party as a celebration for the end of year and had invited everyone._

 _A month ago, Miley would have jumped at any opportunity to hang with Travis, like any other girls at her school. But this time, she turned down the invitation almost immediately, shocking the entire grade._

 _Even though she is recovering from her mom's death, the process was extremely slow, especially with constant reminders of Susan all over Crowley Corners. Her favorite horse. Her chickens. Her shovels. Her leftover clothes and other traces that had been marked into the town, in which she had lived for almost three decades._

* * *

"You wanna go say bye to BlueJeans while I put away the rest of the bags?" Robbie pat Miley lightly on the back. She shook her head yes and took toward the barn. The route to the building looked so familiar, and each step as she walked through the hallway brought back so many memories. A sense of nostalgia flowed through her, but in the midst of that sorrow and longing, she felt a desperate summoning for her to leave the little town that had kept her from spreading her wings for eleven years.

She arrived at the barn, and saw the familiar silhouette against the curtain of the barn. Miley lifted the silk up, and saw her beloved horse bending over to chew on some hay. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the horse's neck, caressing him lightly and laying her head onto his neck.

She whispered into its ears, "I'll miss you buddy. I love you."

BlueJeans looked up at her and stared with her with large, opened eyes that stared into hers. He huffed and swagged his tail.

A drop of tear rolled down Miley's face, and went unnoticed by her until the he licked it off. She sadly smiled, "Aww… You're a horse, not stop giving me those puppy dog eyes."

BlueJeans rubbed his ears against Miley's hand, as if understanding that he won't see his owner for quite a while. Miley whispered a goodbye into his ears, and hugging him tightly, proud of herself that she had managed to remain intact in the process of saying goodbye until BlueJeans. She felt the bulky figure twist beneath her grasp, and only hugged tighter. The horse gave her another lick. Miley sat down, with the horse gently following, and cuddled it as she lost track of time.

* * *

" _Kids! Family meeting!" Robbie Ray summoned a meeting, one that hadn't appeared since the last one to commemorate Susan's death two weeks back._

 _Jackson skipped into the kitchen, smiling. Robbie noticed how his bounce was not nearly as graceful as before and how the smile was not wide enough to cover the frown. Miley dragged herself in, not even pretending to be happy. She had on a white T-shirt, without even a picture on the front.. Miley never had on a plain white T-shirt._

" _Kids, I don't know about you, but I have had enough!" Robbie went to his point directly, "Everywhere I look there is reminders of your mom."_

 _Jackson looked up and nodded, while Miley simply stared at the suddenly interesting patterns on the vase on the table in front of her._

 _Jackson commented, "This town is literally suffering us!" Miley nodded in agreement of her brother, which showed the state of mind, or the lack of it, she is currently under._

 _Robbie continued, "Exactly! David came to me yesterday and suggested an idea."_

 _Jackson and Miley raised their heads in anticipation._

" _He said that we could try moving," Robbie looked up and saw the shock that ran through their face, "In fact, out of state."_

 _He paused for a while, then resumed, "I'm going to let you think about it. I wanted to do it, but I'll leave it up to your opinions."_

 _Miley and Jackson turned to face each other, and then back at their father, and back at each other again. They nodded their heads slightly, before turning back and saying in unison, "Yes."_

 _Robbie's jaw dropped, not only at the fact that they agreed but also at the speed of their decision. He thought that it would surely take them quite a while to make the judgment. Miley noticed his amazement and explained, "The past few weeks I have been living here had been nothing but misery. There may be memories and histories, but the pain overwhelms them."_

 _Jackson picked up his sister's train of thought, "She's right dad. Even though the memory is nostalgic, the pain ruins it. We need a break from being reminded of her."_

 _Robbie smiled at their decision. They really had grown up through this experience._

* * *

Her father's distant call awakened Miley from her daze. She planted a soft kiss on her horse, and left the warmth of BlueJeans's hold. Her head ached at the loss, but her heart knew that she want this, despite the great sacrifice. Deep down she knew, that not only was she trying the escape being reminded of her mother, but also the imprisonment of this small town, which will not fit a heart as big as hers.

She waved back at BlueJeans one last time and said, "I'll be back soon. I promise," and walked out the barn. The faint orange light of the sunset stretched her shadow behind her, leaving a dark trace behind that will soon fade away with her presence, and tomorrow would start a day when the same shadow wouldn't lay on the barn for a long, long time.

But a smear of her existence remained. A toy donkey that was left next to the horse emitted a fog of memories that swirled around the now deserted building, and would remain until the end of her hiatus from the farm life that was her childhood.

* * *

" _What about California?" Miley suggested, "That's where a lot of the labels are, and the base of Hollywood Records."_

" _Yeah! And the great sun. The beaches. Girls at the beaches. Girl in bikinis at the beaches. Hot girls in biki…" Jackson was snapped out of his daydream by Miley whispering in his ear, "You getting shut down by said girls."_

 _Robbie nodded along. They had spent the past hour trying to come up with a place to move to, and had finally decided on California. He pulled up a real-estate website and browsed through it, picking out a town, "Hey look at this. This seems pretty good. Beaches with nice waves. Pretty close to Hollywood Records. The website said that it is 'a friendly place for newcomers of California.'"_

 _Miley poked her head over, "The name is pretty weird to pronounce. I think it's Mal-li-boo?"_

 _Jackson rejected her hypothesis, "No, it's totally Ma-li-boul."_

 _Robbie piped in with his own opinions, "I'm pretty sure it's Ma-le-bu."_

* * *

Miley came out from the barn and re-entered her house, and began to walk through every room of her house, now suddenly becoming foreign with all their furniture removed. She grabbed Beary and Rainbow Piggy off her window sill, and walked through the rest of the house with her two stuffed animals that had been in the house for just as long as she had.

* * *

" _Yes! That house. It's great!" Miley pointed at the last of the houses they had looked at in Malibu._

" _Miley's right," Jackson said, then gagged. Miley slapped him lightly. Robbie smiled at the little exchange, showing that they really had started to bounce back. Even talking about moving was making them forget about the grief. Jackson continued, "Look at the shoreline view. The yard is huge! The house is huge! I want to be the social fling of the town when I get there."_

 _Jackson posed, "Malibu! Get ready for The Jackson!"_

" _Please daddy, please! Can we get the house?" Miley pulled out her puppy eyes, soon joined by Jackson on his knees begging._

 _Robbie nodded, knowing that the money from his many years of performing, as well as Hannah's signing with the labels would definitely paid for the grand house._

" _YES!" The two siblings jumped up from the couch. Robbie silently said to himself, "Only if it makes you two happy."_

(Aww)

* * *

 _Here we are now, everything is about to change._

Miley stood in front of her ex-house, with Beary in one arm and Rainbow Piggy on top of her rolling suitcase. She looked up to stare at the building that accompanied her through her childhood. She then looked back to find the RV, which would carry her away to an unknown future.

 _We face tomorrow, as we say goodbye to yesterday._

Her eyes moistened again, but she knew at the same time that she wanted this. Goodbyes were hard, yes, but she is also so anxious at the future.

 _A chapter ending, but the stories only just begun._

She turned around for a last longing look at the house that she had spent the majority of her entire life in. A smile somehow found its way to her face. The house had became a third parent, from all the time it had sheltered her from troubles and dangers. Miley somehow knew that, if the house had a conscious, that sending her off to spread her wings is exactly what it would want.

 _A page is turning for everyone._

She started toward the RV, and gave her suitcase to Jackson, who flipped it into the storage area. Miley blew a kiss toward the house, and entered the recreational vehicle which would take her to a new world, full of a bright future.

 _So I'm moving on, letting go, holding onto tomorrow._

Miley had grown up, and she is about to enter the next phase of her life. And she will embrace it, because she still have her father and Jackson with her.

 _I have always got the memories, while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

And most of all, she still had Hannah with her. The past life in Tennessee was beginning to be hidden in the depth of her heart, waiting for a time to unveil itself.

 _We might be apart but I hope you always know, you'll be with me._

But she would always have it, to reference back, to think about when she is sad, or mad, or nostalgic. The RV started, leaving her house behind. Leaving her childhood behind.

 _Wherever I go._

California would not block this memory.

 _Wherever I go._

Nor would future fame or popularity

 _So excited, I can barely even catch my breath._

She looked out the window, seeing Crowley Corners passed her by. She licked her lips, as the roads became unfamiliar, leading to a bigger stage. She was sad, but also anxious for this change.

 _We have each other, to lean on for the road ahead._

Jackson came over, and gave Miley a cup of orange juice. Miley took it, and lightly sipped it. Jackson sat next to her and stared out the window silently. She looked at him, and then reached over and hugged him. Jackson hugged her back, and the sibling cuddled with each other in a comforting silence.

 _This happy ending is the start of all our dreams._

A beep of Miley's phone made her pull back from the grip. Opening her phone, she saw that it was a picture from Charles. It was a beachside with their house on it, and fancy pink bubble-letters that was photoshopped on, saying: 'Welcome to California'.

 _And I know your heart is with me._

Hannah smiled, and Miley smiled with her.

 _So I'm moving on, letting go, holding onto tomorrow._

Miley put her head into her brother's neck, a posture she had never been in since when they were two, "I'm looking forward to California."

Jackson touched her lightly, "Me too."

 _I've always got the memories, while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

Miley poked her head out the window and looked back towards the town. It had disappeared into the distance and had become a small dot.

Just like her past life in the river of time.

She turned to look in front of her, and saw what was a blurry dot becoming clear, revealing itself to be a Britney Spears advertisement poster in the middle of the highway.

 _We might be apart but I hope you always know, you'll be with me, wherever I go._

Because of the movement of the car and the wind, Britney looked like she was waving at Miley. She remember what her idol said, " _You can become a world-famous star. I know you can, Hannah."_

 _It's time to show the world we got something to say._

Miley yelled into the winds, "Here I come, California!"

 _A song to sing out loud, we'll never fade away._

"GET READY FOR MILEY AND HANNAH MALIBU!" The declaration trembled into the wind and was carried on for miles.

 _I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday._

She turned back into the direction of her previous home, "THANK YOU, CROWLEY CORNERS! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!"

 _We'll never fade away!_

Just like Miley did many years ago, standing in front of her first concert audience.

 _So I'm moving on, letting go, holding onto tomorrow._

She dreamt that night of her mother. And for the first time, it wasn't a nightmare. She was smiling at her, ever so gently nodding at her. Miley instantly knew that her decision was right. She smiled.

 _I have always got the memories, while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

The rain outside didn't stop, but a new sun rose, taking over the job of bringing light to the people around.

 _We might be apart but I hope you always know, you'll be with me._

Daddy said they would arrive in California in a week.

 _Yeah, yeah, wherever I go._

It was going to take less than a week though, to arrive at her future.

 _Wherever I… Wherever I go._

Because it was right there. In her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Believe it or not, I was crying when I finished writing this chapter. This had got to be my favorite chapter of this series.** ** **This is probably going to be the last chapter of the Prologue. An update would come probably in the next 12-24 hours explaining some of the future, as well as other processes. Stay tuned.** Enjoy, and remember to take some of your precious time to review.**


	13. After Party-1

_Disclaimer: The following actors/actresses own themselves. I wish I own them so I can have my HM reunion, but I don't. And plus the thirteenth amendment prohibits slavery. ; )_

* * *

"I can't believe you called her that! You're so mean!" Emily shouted at Mitchell. She slapped him lightly across the shoulder.

"FINE! I'll go make it up to her!" Mitchell stomped away in the direction Miley had just went. Emily stayed in her seat, watching him go, hoping nothing would go wrong.

Mitchell turned the corner to find Miley sitting in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest. She had her down in her arms, her expression blocked by her face. Mitchell went down to sit by her.

"Look, Miley," He began. The auburn girl look up, her red, puffy eyes still misten by the tears.

"I'm really sorry about what I said before. How can I make it up to you?"

Miley looked at him with a glint in her eyes. She looked up and smirked, "Yes you can." She twirled her hair, then leaned toward him.

Mitchell looked at her, confused, "Wait, that's not the line…" He was stopped by a pair of soft lips that crashed onto his, and Miley snaked her arms around his neck. Mitchell immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Miley gripped him tighter, pressing the boy toward her more.

Emily spitted out her ice cream and stared at the pair in shock, then she started to laugh uncontrollably and fell off her chair.

"CUTTT!" Michael Poryes yelled and jumped off his chair, "Miley! What happened!?"

"Sorry director. Emily told me that Mitchell was a great kisser, so I wanted to test it out," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Mitchell looked at Emily, surprised, "Really?"

Emily blushed a bit under his intense stare, "Well, you do kiss pretty well."

Miley piped in, "You know, she's not wrong."

Mitchell chuckled.

"The only thing I think you need to improve is your hand motion. You grabbed me pretty hard at the start."

"I thought girls like the initiative?"

Emily joined the conversation, "Yes, but if you see a girl kissing you, that means she already likes you! In that case, you don't have to be forceful. Instead, cope with HER initiative."

"Yeah. If you're kissing me again," Miley added, "I want you rubbing circles onto my waist."

"Hey I like the circle idea too!" Miley and Emily high fived, as Mitchell stood there, taking in all the new information.

"Wait!" Miley stared at her blonde friend suspiciously, "You and Mitchell aren't supposed to kiss way after mine. How did you know he's a good kisser?"

"What? I can't practice?" Emily pouted innocently. Then pointing at Mitchell, she remarked, "He doesn't mind."

The director stared at the trio unbelievably. Shaking his head and massaging his temple, he said, "It's been a long day, and truthfully, I can't deal with you three anymore after a year of this daily nonsense."

The three actors laughed, knowing that he will never understand them. The director continued, "Since we are a month ahead of schedule, why don't you kids go relax for the weekend. No work for the next three days."

"Wait, we're done?" Miley asked, surprised.

"Trust me honey, I think it's best for all of us to take this break," he pointed at the trio, "You three have been fooling around so much for the morning that we only got fifteen minutes of footage."

Mitchell and Emily coughed as heat rose up on their face, while Miley fired back at him, "If we have to play a character, we have to BE the character, even offscreen."

"Okay, okay. You win, Princess Miley."

A victorious smile sneaked its way onto Miley's face, "I know. I always do."

Turning back to Mitchell, she smirked, "Let's go practice the kiss again in the dressing room."

* * *

 **Many years into the future:**

 _Brandi: "So who is the biggest flirt at the set?"_

 _Miley, flipping her hair: "I don't want to say me, but… me."_

 _Brandi: "So who's the biggest flirt on the set?"_

 _Mitchell, smirking: "Yeah… I think that's me."_

 _Brandi: "Who's the biggest flirts?"_

 _Emily: "Definitely Miley and Mitchell."_

* * *

"Hey check it out," Miley said, pointing to a file she just opened on her laptop, "There're some bloopers from past episodes."

"Oh yeah! Click it open."

Miley clicked it to find it be the one from the pranking episode.

Emily and Mitchell winced at that. They were in charge of setting up all the pranks, and the amount of times they messed up and backfired on themselves was countless.

"Hey I have never seen this before. Was it really THAT bad?"

"Just look at it."

* * *

" _Hey Mitchell, get thi… WOAH!" Emily yelled as she slipped on the hot sauce she just laid down._

 _Mitchell hurried over, "Are you oka Em… OW!" He cried as he ran into the invisible wall._

" _This sucks!" she whined as she crawled over to Mitchell, hot sauce all over her blonde hair._

 _Mitchell muttered, "You just HAD TO suggest this prank idea, didn't you."_

" _Hey! It's gonna be great once it aired." Emily pouted._

" _Yeah, look where it got us," Mitchell glared at her._

 _Emily tossed her head to the side in a huff. In the process, she caught sight of the camera. "Wait, is this RECORDED!?"_

* * *

"Wow! So it WAS this bad." Miley raised an eyebrow.

Emily and Mitchell nodded in consensus.

"Emily, you really suggested this?"

"What can I say? Back at home, they call me the prank queen," Emily smirked and said with an evil tone, "I'm the best at pranks."

"I'm the prank KING!" Mitchell said proudly, "I'm more superior at pranks."

"NO, I AM!"  
"I AM!"  
"Fine, let's settle this argument we had for a year once and for all."

The two turned to Miley and smiled sweetly. Miley looked at them with a blank look, signaling that she had no clue what was about to happen.

The director walked past her, having overheard half of the conversation. He whispered to the auburn girl, "Your life is about to get real interesting."

Miley turned back to look at the duo. A look of realization and horror crossed her face, "NO! I am NOT being you test puppet!"

"Noooo… We totally did not mean it like THAT!" Emily laughed innocently.

"Yeah, we just need a judge," Mitchell continued with the same innocent face.

Miley looked at them, clearly not trusting the words coming out of their mouths, "Why do I have an extremely terrible feeling about this?"

* * *

 **A/N: It's a bit short, but it will continue with each chapter of the Preface. So, yeah, there's a little treat of how the cast is like as the ending of the Prologue. It's also a filler so that I can figure out the plot of the Preface. It's going to be a lot more intricate than Prologue, and stuff from past chapters will constantly be referenced. It will also set a stable foundation for the future. It will take a while for the Preface to be fully planned out, so expect the new posting to be in a week or so. However, I will post random oneshots in my profile, or other whatnots in the series.  
**


	14. Author's Note I

**A/N: So the time has come, to say goodbye… to the Prologue of** _ **The Life of the Hannah Trios**_ **.**

* * *

 **So let's talk about the past. This is my first fanfic ever. When I began writing, I certainly had doubts. The first chapter, Prologue I, was written at eleven at night when I just finished reading a Hannah Montana fanfic and found it to be extremely suckish. Too much mushy romance, and no adventure at all. Too much of the same plot had been used, so it's really no surprise for the future. So I decided to write something, just to vent the frustration of not finding good fanfics.**

 **After I wrote it, I found that I loved the process. It's like creating your own little dream world. I decided to publish it just to see if it's good. The first day or two was really disappointing since I got no views (For those of you who don't write, there is a traffic graph feature that allows the writer to see whether his/her fanfic was viewed). I almost quitted at that point. That day, I got a review, my first review ever from fhl1234. He encouraged me to keep writing and complimented my writing, which motivated me more than ever. I found that it's cool to be able to create my little dream world, but it makes me happy to know that my writing can entertain others. Again, your viewings of my fanfics are a big motivation for me to keep writing. Thank you everyone for being here and supporting me.**

 **Special thanks and shoutout to** _ **Omarnosian10**_ **and** _ **WOLFSTAR552111**_ **for labeling this fanfic "Favorite Story" ,** _ **crazy4cyrus**_ **to become a follower, as well as** _ **Nicochan11**_ **for making me a favorite author and following me and** _ **fhl1234**_ **for reviewing. These kind of immense support is what I love and will die for. I cannot state how much I am thankful for these views.**

 **What I love the most is reviews. Reviews are how you guys can communicate with me. Please review, I am begging, because that's how I know what you want to see in future chapters. Give me ideas to write about, and I will surely meet those demands. It's how I know what you guys liked or disliked. It is also a big part of the motivation, like I said before.**

 **The fanfic wouldn't be an extremely realistic one, but instead one to induce humor, just like how the show is not like real life at all. But it's the dream world that people can come and take comfort in. I want this to be the place that you guys can come to when you're having real life troubles. I envision this to be a safe harbor from the rough winds of reality, and I will do my best to achieve this extensive wish.**

 **Again, I cannot express how much I want to thank you guys for reading and supporting me. Thank you.**

* * *

 **So that was the past, so let's talk about the future. I can't wait for what will be to come. I have a bunch of ideas, but I will always gladly welcome new ones. I will probably publish every two days, until the end of August. Depending on how stuffed the school schedule is, the time it will take me to write will increase. But don't worry, I will, by no means, quit writing. I love writing.**

 **The trio will finally meet in the first chapter of Preface. You know, because preface to the start of the series ;)**

 **The story starts during the summer after they all finished fifth grade. Lilly and Oliver won't find out Miley's Hannah secret until eighth grade, but they will be seeing very close hints. This part of the story is to build up friendship and Hannah's popularity, and an effort to explain away many past references that had been talked about in the TV show. There will also be chapters where the trio wouldn't be doing anything too exciting, just sitting around and making jokes. Other times might include a suspenseful conflict that will stretch over many chapters.**

 **Also in addition to this story, I have also been itching to start some smaller oneshots/twoshots/threeshots with cute romance scenes, missed stories of the past lives before they met that didn't fit into the Prologue, crossovers, and maybe even some time travel. I have also been thinking about starting a different story, still Hannah Montana, but with supernatural/ fantasy. There will surely be more action and adventures in that. Tell me if you guys want that.**

 **I have started a series of pokemon recently, and I already came out with the Prologue.**

 **So stay in tune, for an exciting new part of the story: THE PREFACE!**

 **P.S. Something that you might find pretty funny would be uploaded tomorrow as a bonus for sticking through and reading this extremely long Author's Note.**


	15. Preface I: I'm Miley

_Disclaimer: I'm back for another season, and I still don't own crap. :(_

 **A/N: I would say go with " _Start of Something New_ " by _Zac Efron_ and _Vanessa Hudgens_ , but that's from _High School Musical_. So instead, please enjoy with a tune of " _Ordinary Girl_ " by _Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus_.**

* * *

"Nothing is good on right now. What are you doing?" Lilly said into her phone. She is currently laying on her stomach flipping through the TV. She stopped on the weather channel, which announced that today had a great chance of a thunderstorm, "I heard there are some people moving into the giant house four down from ours.

"Cool! New neighbor. I hope they're better than the last people who lived there."

"I hope so too. Remember how the man used to keep crickets as pets?" Lilly shuddered as she said it.

"That part was fine," Oliver replied, "But we have to see his fat belly every time we walk by his yard when he's sunbathing… which was basically everyday."

"Yeah, anything is better than THAT!" Lilly sniggered, "Anyways, you want to go visit them today?"

"Maybe later. I'm going to the movies with some of the skater guys."

"WHAT! You guys are going to the movies without ME?" Lilly faked sounding hurt.

"Lils, I need some guys time," Lilly can almost hear the eyes being rolled on the other line, "I hang with you for the entire last weekend."

"Are you saying I'm girly," Lilly growled into the phone.

"Of course not, ma'am, I mean sir," The voice on the other end sounded panicked. Lilly chuckled. She liked making him uneasy.

"Go have your "guy time". I'll just visit them by myself," Lilly laughed.

"Lils, you should really get some girl friends. I mean, seriously, how many do you actually have and are reliable," Oliver sounded serious on the other end.

Lilly thought about it for a while. "Well…"

"Come on Lilly, face it. You don't have any."

"Okay! I don't have any!" Lilly threw her hands up, "Girls are supposed to be all classy and crap! That's way too restraining."

"How about this: I'll give you a challenge. If the new neighbor is a girl our age, you have to befriend her."

Lilly sighed, "Sure, sure."

"At least think about it? She's gonna be new here, and need a friend anyways. Please, Lillipop, for me?" Oliver pulled out the "For me" card that he hadn't used for years.

"Fine, I promise you Ollipop," Lilly sighed, "And you WILL NOT use the "For me" card against me because I invented that!"  
She can feel his smirk as he gained his victory, "I would kiss you goodbye right now, but I'm on the phone. So bye Lils, have fun friend-making."

She growled back into the phone, "See you, and we don't know if the neighbor met your above conditions yet."

Lilly tossed her phone on her bed and got up lazily. She put on her lucky wristband, hoping that said neighbor really wasn't a girl their age. Heather was already gone for work, leaving her free to take in the summer day how-ever she preferred. She still had barely a week before middle school officially started, and she is determined to hold on for the last few days for as long as possible.

She poked her head out the door. The rays were blocked by the slightly dark clouds, depressing her as she whined at the lack of sunlight. A large truck was parked down the road, followed by a larger RV. She walked down and glanced at the giant house. It was much bigger than hers and Oliver's, maybe even combined.

A few months ago, they had pranked called the owner of the house and asked for a price. The man told them that the starting price is two hundred-thousand, and he was not bargaining anything under that. The duo had made a goal to get two hundred grand and buy the house. They even got a job as a paper delivery girl and lawn cutting guy. The effort went on for about two weeks, before they quitted and admitted that it was too hard to accomplish.

The house was actually bigger than she thought, now that she actually got a good look at it. When the last owner was there, he told them to stop stalking him and attempted to chase them off the property. It was topped by a beautiful red roof, had light blue walls shaded with a hue of green under the cloudy weather. The yard was huge, and so was its driveway. She was immersed by the house more than she thought she would. In fact, she was concentrated on the edifice so much that she never heard the footsteps behind her that belong to a girl approaching Lilly, the same owner whose hand is waving in front of her face, startling her back to reality.

The girl in front of her had on a pair of cowboy boots that Lilly would die for, a jean skirt and treaded down to her knees, and a pink shirt with a guitar across it. A shining, but not extremely glittery, necklace hanged across her neck. A silver headband held her beautiful auburn hair back, which reached down to the middle of her back and chest.

"Hi, I'm Miley," said the girl with a strong southern accent, "I'm new here."

Lilly smiled back, "I can see that. I'm Lilly. Wow, really cool house."

Miley laughed. Lilly noticed how easy it was to make her laugh, and how radiant the smile was. For a second, the smile on her face could almost replace the sun that was covered by the increasingly darkening clouds.

"Is it really? I lived on a farm before I moved here, so I enjoy the large space." The southern accent was back, but Lilly found it to be tolerable, and really friendly.

"A FARM!? How is that like?" Lilly asked, surprised.

"Well, in Tennessee, there was just this massive space that I can run around in and ride my horse. It was amazing."

"You had a horse!?"

"Yep!" Miley glanced back at the blonde girl, as a painful memory jolted her back from daydreaming about the past perfect life, "In some cases, I'm actually a pretty big tomboy. But I dress like a girl most of the time."

Lilly smiled. She liked this girl. Not only was she really friendly and outgoing, she wasn't one of the girly princesses that Malibu is full of. The most attractive part was her dazzling smile that shined powerfully. Oliver's challenge went to her head, and an idea popped up.

"What grade are you in?" Lilly inquired, nervous about her response.

"I'm going into middle school. I'm starting in a few day at Seaview."

Lilly's mouth dropped opened and bounced up from the ground exhilaratingly, "YES!"

Miley stared at her weirdly, which calmed Lilly down a bit from her excitement.

"See, my best friend gave me a challenge," Lilly explained, "One of the first things you should know about me is that most girls don't do well with me because they are too, well, girly."

Miley listened intently. Lilly noticed a second potent feature about her, besides her smile. The way her eyes looked like shining sapphires and how the little specks of green hid within the smooth blue waves mesmerized Lilly for a bit, as if letting off her emotions and affecting the people on which the eyes bored.

She shook it off and continued, with her silent rating for the auburn girl improving, "So he challenged that if you are a girl my age, I have to befriend you. And the second thing you should know about me is that I do not back down from a challenge."

"Wait, if you don't do well with girls, why are you so excited when I said I matched the challenge conditions?"

"Well, you're probably the most tolerable girl I have seen since…" Lilly racked her brain for a continuation, but found none, "You're the most tolerable girl I have ever seen."

Miley laughed again. Lilly took notes in her brain on the stuff she can say to make her laugh."

"Aww, you're so nice. I would love to be your friend!" Miley said with a gentle voice. The accent coated her words like honey as they make their way to Lilly's ears.

Lilly smiled, "Deal! Also, I am not being your friend just to win the stupid challenge. I actually DO want to be your friend."

Just as she finished saying that, a crack of thunder roared across the clouds, and raindrop the size of small grapes began to pebble down. Lilly groaned, "Isn't this supposed to be when the clouds lift and the sun shines down on the two friends?"

Lilly turned back to Miley, "I guess I'm going home. It's another summer day ruined." Lilly waved her a goodbye, and Miley replied with a cheerful "Bye Lilly."

Lilly wondered how she could be this happy even during a rain storm as she approached her house. She reached for the knob and turned, but the door did not open as Lilly had assumed it would do. She suddenly remember that Heather replaced the lock with a different one after the previous was broken, and now it locks automatically when the door is closed. She reached for her keys, but found an empty pocket instead.

She looked up and gave the sky a death glare, "REALLY! First you ruin my day with stupid rain and then lock me out of my house!?"

Normally, she would go to Oliver's place and hang with him, but the boy had stubbornly suggested that he had to be more "manly". Mary was out for work, so she ended up standing next to her house, with rain pouring down on her and nowhere to go.

Lilly tossed her head, thinking that she could most definitely wait it out. As if to purposely contradict her, the rain poured down even more heavily. Cold water dripped down into her collar, down her back, and reached the ground. Within minutes, she was drenched from the heavy rain. She wanted to call Oliver, and then she remembered that her phone was on her bed.

She grunted, bemoaning her luck. _Now I'm probably gonna spend the last few days of summer sick…_

A clap of thunder snapped her out of her thoughts and into the cold, wetness again. Lilly loved nature, but not when it is in the form of freezing liquid water from five thousand feet up. Another roar of thunder made her jump, and feeling helplessly scared. She was afraid of thunder since a very young age. She claimed that she had overcame it, but that was just to cover up one of the few things Oliver had on her.

And so she ended up shivering in the rain, with water dripping down from hair and soaking wet clothes, helplessly jumping and crying slightly everything she heard the thunder roaring.

She heard a voice through the pouring rain, but settled in to just be her hallucination. The voice sounded again, and a second later, she felt that the rain had stopped, and a warm hand was over her shoulder. She snuggled into the hand, trying to warm herself up. Opening her eyes, she saw the same girl she was talking to before, coming to her rescue. Blinking unbelievably, she questioned the fact that something good actually happened today. Miley stood over her, with an umbrella shading her away from the ferocious raindrops.

Miley looked at her teasingly, "Locked yourself out of your own house?"

"Hey! My mom switched a new lock," Lilly pouted, and shivered again from her wet clothes.

Miley noticed that as well, and she pull the blonde girl up. "You want to come dry off and stay for a while in my RV?"

Lilly looked at her closely. The girl who had saved her when she was scared and helpless. The girl who offered her comfort. The girl who talked to her with that radiant blue eyes that revealed so much emotions and shine. The girl who was nicer to her than probably any other girl had been in the last four years.

Lilly smiled, and for a second throwing all her cares about the weather and the cold off her shoulder, knowing somehow deep down that, she found someone who she could rely on. Someone besides Oliver. A girl friend, with the potential, a high one as well, to be her best friend.

* * *

Lilly stepped into the recreational vehicle to find a blonde boy sleeping on the couch, and a man, probably in his forties, sitting at a table, reading some news. The man had probably the greatest hair she had ever seen, even better than anything Oliver could come up with. The man looked up and saw her, and he stood up in concern.

"Miles, who's this? You look freezing. Do you need me to get you a towel?"

Miley replied, "This is Lilly. She's a new friend I made. She trapped herself out of her house."

"Be right back," The man disappeared into another room to fetch her a towel.

"That was my dad," Miley pointed at his shadow.

"Wow, he's got the coolest hair I had ever seen," Lilly complimented.

"I like your new friend," He returned with a towel.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart. And for the towel," Lilly remarked, "You know, my mom's favorite singer, his last name is also Stewart."

Miley and her dad made eye contact for a second, before Miley pulled her to her room. "Here, I'll get you some dry clothing. Here's some of mine if you want." She reached into her closet and threw Lilly a pair of jeans and a light blue tank top.

"Cool, thanks Miley." Lilly nodded to herself. Yep, definitely on the road to bestfriendhood.

"Oh also, Lilly, out of curiosity, who is your mom's favorite singer?"

Putting on Miley's clothes, Lilly replied absentmindedly, "Robbie Ray Stewart."

Miley's eyes shot open, and chuckled. She patted her bed, inviting Lilly to sit with her. "What would your reaction be if I told you that my dad IS Robbie Ray Stewart?"

Lilly gave her a questioning look, "Then I would say that you are hallucinating and indeed insane." For a second, Lilly thought she had went too far, but her new friend laughed it off like nothing. Lilly remarked to herself, _she is easy to joke with. Very good._

Miley fumbled with her suitcase a bit, before holding up a picture of her with her dad. Then she pulled out her phone and searched up a picture of "Robbie Ray Stewart", and she put both under Lilly's nose.

Lilly stared at it. "Holy crap! Your dad's a famous country singer? No wonder you can buy this house."

Miley stared at her with a hint of worry, "You listen to country?"

"Nah. I'm more of a modern music girl," Lilly replied, which lifted the trace of worry off Miley's face, "My favorite singer was Britney Spears, which changed before school ended last May."

"I love Britney Spears as well! Why did it change?" Miley asked.

"Well, did you watch the Music Awards Ceremony from this year?" Miley nodded her head yes. "You know the first act of the Ceremony, performed by Hannah Montana?" Lilly's voice started to squeak louder, rising above its usual, already high octave.

Miley stared at her with an unidentifiable look, "Hannah Montana? The name is kind of weird."

Lilly grabbed her, "You HAVE TO watch her. She is AMAZING! She's my FAVORITE singer. I was crying when she was singing. She is the greatest ever!"

Lilly snatched Miley's phone over, overly excited at showing her new friend who she deemed as the greatest singer ever, completely missing the complicated look on Miley's face.

She began to type in Hannah's name, and a list of performance popped up.

"Oh yeah! Hannah performed with your dad before she became famous didn't she?" Lilly started screaming as an idea popped into her head, "Wait, have YOU met Hannah Montana? Do you have her number?"

"Yeah, I have met Hannah."

"HANNAH!? YOU'RE ON FIRST NAME BASIS WITH HER!? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO LUCKY!"

"Lilly, calm down," Miley reached over to pat her.

Lilly grabbed onto her shoulder and shook her, "You have to tell me all about her."

A smile floated onto Miley's face. She thought to herself, _Well, at least we have something to talk about now._

* * *

Miley pat Emily's hand, "Lilly, calm down."

"You have to tell me all about her."

Miley bursted into a smile, and Michael yelled, "CUT!"

Miley and Emily jumped down from the stage. Mitchell came to greet them, "Great job guys!"

Miley and Emily smiled and said thanks, while high-fiving.

Suddenly, Mitchell started, "Hey Miles, did you read page 56 of the script yet?"

"Page 56?" A faint blush crept onto her face as she recalled that it was the page when their characters first kissed, "Yeah."

"You wanna go practice it?" Mitchell asked without a bit of shame.

A corner of Miley's face slanted up as she considered his offer, "Sure flirty-boy. Let's see what you got."

Mitchell grabbed her hand and started dragging her toward a dressing room. They positioned themselves.

"You ready?"

"Yep, but close your eyes," Mitchell said, and Miley totally missing the evil glint in his eyes.

"Okay," she said perkily.

She heard:"Ready? Lean." Miley lean forward, expecting to meet a pair of warm lips that she knew belonged to a pretty good kisser.

She ended up meeting a pair of wet, drooling lips, and a slobbery tongue which stuck out from said lips to lick her entire face.

"AHHH!" Miley yelped and jumped back, seeing that she had kissed Mitchell's dog instead. She looked up and glared to find Mitchell rolling on the floor, dying from his prank. At the doorway, Emily was bending over, clutching her stomach, also dying from laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: There's Lilly meeting with Miley. I'm going to not let her find out the secret until like the original plot. Currently Miley is just a friend of Hannah and daughter of an ex-country star.**


	16. Preface II: Partytime

_Disclaimer: The following is based on a true story of the life of Hannah Montana, a character within the script that definitely was NOT invented by my face. (Are you getting the feel that I hate doing disclaimers?)_

 **A/N: No specific song for this. Maybe "** _ **You'll Accompany Me"**_ **by** _ **Bob Seger**_

* * *

"This stupid rain ruined another great summer day," Lilly groaned while laying on Miley's bed in the RV, "And school is about to start!"  
Miley inquired, "In a week right?"

Lilly corrected, "Three days, but I'm not counting." Miley grinned at her new friend's humor.

"Ooh, there's a back-to-school party that's happening this weekend. Do you wanna come?" Lilly invited.

"Wouldn't that be rude?" Miley asked, a bit worried that she would be crashing the party with a bunch of strangers she never knew.

"It's whatever. Most people who would be there didn't get an invite. It happens every year," Lilly waved it off, "Plus, you can meet some people there. You'll meet them sooner or later."

"Ok, I guess I can go. It's gonna take a while for all my people to move everything into the house anyways.," Miley accepted the request.

"Yay! Now, back to Hannah Montana!" Lilly hit play on her phone, and a video of the Music Award Ceremony showed up. She pointed at Hannah and yelled, "Look at her, look at her. She is so great! She's my idol."

Miley chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm.

* * *

"Miles, come over here real quick," Robbie motioned her over. Lilly had went home after the rain stopped, and Jackson was at the beach to "meet some ladies."

Miley ran over to him. They still lived in the RV, probably would for another day or so. Their house was almost fully decorated and the furniture had been moved in.

"Remember how I announced that your break was over before I left Tennessee?"

Miley nodded.

"David just gave me a call, and he said that he booked you a concert at LA."

"Really!? That's great. When is it?"

"This Saturday."

"WHAT!? It's in TWO DAYS!? You're telling me I only have TWO DAYS to get my makeup done, clothes picked out and choreography!?"

Robbie put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "You'll make it out alive."

* * *

Jackson stood in the middle of the beach, amazed. The California sun was shining down. He kicked off his slippers, and felt the sand running through his feet. He sighed happily. In Tennessee, he rarely got to visit the beach, especially with his dad and sister's concerts cutting up the schedule.

He was immediately snapped out of his daze as he spotted hot girls walking by in bikinis and surfing suits. He whistled silently, and he heard a voice next to remark, "Nice breasts huh. Just cut back a bit on the waist. Makes her look fat."

Jackson turned around, slightly embarrassed. If Miley was here, she would have commented on the impossibility of that. He looked around, but didn't see anything. Confused, he heard a voice, "Look down dummy."

He did so to find a boy staring back at him. Jackson chuckled, "Sup, kid."

The kid growled, "I'm no kid. See that place over there?" He pointed to a wooden shack at the center of the beach with a sign saying _Rico's Surf Shop_.

Jackson nodded. The boy smirked, "I own the place. Name's Rico."

* * *

"Hey Tom! Wait up!" Lilly ran up to a guy in the skate park, dressed in a yellow T-shirt saying _Cheesy Hotdogs_ and khaki pants, preparing to skate down the ramp. Seeing Lilly, he turned around.

"Hey, what's up, Skate Queen." Lilly was nicknamed such after beating the previous Skate King in a tricks competition a year ago. Since then, she was honorary named Skate Queen.

"Can I bring someone extra to our party?" Tom was the thrower of the party, and Lilly thought she would ask anyways just to be polite. He was probably going to say yes anyways.

"Is Lill-ay into a new guy?" Tom whistled through his teeth and looked playfully at her.

Lilly narrowed her eyes, "First of all, what do you mean by _new_? Second of all, don't ever call me that again. And third of all, _she_ 's a girl. A new girl who just moved to our neighborhood."

"First of all, you and Oliver had been dating unofficially since pre-school, that's what I meant by new," Tom said in what was supposed to be a mimic of Lilly's voice squeakily, "Second of all, Oliver always call you that, which brings me back to my previous point." She rolled her eyes. Tom continued in a more serious tone after, "So a new girl… Is she hot?"

Lilly's eyes rolled back further, "Yeah, I'll say she's pretty cute. So can I bring her?"

"Of course, be my guest, no pun instead," Tom said way too enthusiastically.

An annoying voice that Lilly never wanted to hear popped up from her right, "What? Lilly got a girl friend?" Turning around, she saw Amber standing there, sneering at her.

"What kind of girl would want to be friends with you?" Ashley continued.

Amber continued, "Let's see, sloppy, rude, and an obnoxious eater."

Ashley picked up her train of thought, "Gross, sweaty, oh, did someone throw up on your clothes?"

"Tomboy!" They said together. "Oooo!" They linked their fingers together.

Lilly gagged, "No one was talking to you. You smell like you tripped into a giant can of tuna fish."

"It's called perfume, hellooo," Amber waved hair around, "But of course, I wouldn't expect YOU to know THAT!"

"Hey!"

"Bring this imaginary friend of yours to the party on Saturday."

"Actually she is co…" Lilly smirked as an idea entered her mind, "How about a bet? If I bring her, then you two have to come to school dressed like toilet paper rolls for the first day."

"Oh you are so on," Ashley replied for them, "And if YOU lose, then you have to dress up as a pink hot dog."

"Deal!" Lilly and the two shook hands, "Tom's the witness."

"Have fun finding a new girl to be your 'friend'. Don't even to to bribe them because I will pay double," Amber coughed.

"Have fun shopping for a toilet roll costume."

"Have fun dumping pink glitter on a hot dog constume."

Amber and Ashley left, leaving a angry Lilly fuming in their direction.

Tom leaned over and whispered to her, "So do you actually have a friend?"

"YES! And you WILL see her."

* * *

The older blonde boy raised an eyebrow, "And I own this beach."

Rico said, "No seriously, I do own it. I'll prove it to you."

Rico went over to the shack and asked a hot girl who was serving as the cashier there, "Who am I Shelly?"

Shelly looked up confused, "You're Rico, Boss."

He turned around and pointed at Jackson, "Toldya."

Jackson was too busy looking at Shelly to reply.

"Hey, how did you meet this hot chick?"

"You don't have a chance with her, seriously," Rico explained, "She's in college. In fact, she's leaving this Sunday to get back to Santa Barbara."

"So you really are the owner of this place!" Jackson said, suprised.

"Indeed," Rico puffed his chest out.

* * *

"Miley? Miley. Miley!" Robbie tried to wake up his daughter. She had a long night yesterday staying up rehearsing the lyrics. It had been a while since her last performance, and Miley is determined to make it a great comeback.

Miley's hand reached out and grabbed his nose, "Where's the snooze button?"

Robbie took the hand and pulled her up, "Come on Miles, we still got to rehearse the choreography."

She groaned and made a shaky beeline for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she got out to find Jackson already sitting at the table.

"What got you up so early?" Miley asked while yawning.

"Hot beach. Hot girls," Jackson replied absentmindedly while chewing on her pancake. Wait, HER pancake.

"JACKSON!" She screamed and tried to tackle him. Jackson spun out of her grasp and made a run for the door.

"See you later, hater."  
Miley growled, but was too tired to chase after him. Her dad came over, "I cook you up another batch."

"Thanks daddy."

"Now, you go work on the dance moves," He ordered.

"Ughhh!" She did not feel like being ordered first thing in the morning, "It's not fair! I have to dance at my concert while you just stand up there and sing into the microphone at yours."

Robbie gave her a look. "You're not the one doing the dancing."

Miley looked at him confused. "Hannah is."

* * *

Jackson went to the beach again, naturally. He couldn't get enough of the sun and the water. He loved everything he had seen currently in Malibu.

He stopped by the shack that he saw last time and was planning to ask for a hot dog, and in the process, flirt with the girl. He looked up, but didn't see the girl. Instead, he saw Rico standing there, looking at him blankly. He said in a monotone, "What can I help you with?"

Jackson asked, "Hey, where's the college girl? I thought you said she's going back on Sunday?"

It took Rico a second to take in his audience, "Oh, it's you. Yeah, but then she left early because of some admission thing. Now, I have to sell these crap myself. I have to actually _smile_ to customers!"

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Okay have fun. One hotdog please."

"Ten bucks."

"TEN BUCKS!? For ONE hotdog?"

"Hey it's hard to pay for my cashier."

"You're the cashier."

"Yes! It'll take a lot of money to help me endure this torture of smiling."

An idea came to Jackson's mind, "You're not getting a lot of customer with your overcharging now, are you?"

Rico picked up his pocket register to confirm that he had made nothing through the entire morning.

The older boy smiled, "If you need a cashier, I would be happy to…"

Rico snapped his head up, "Yes! You're hired! How much do you want? I'll offer you twenty bucks an hour. Just stop making me do this crappy job!"

Jackson almost fainted from happiness. Twenty dollars an hour is… about eight hundred a week. Suddenly, he was reminded that nothing good ever happened for him.

"Wait, is this a trick? You can't pay for that much," Jackson questioned the legitimacy of the offer.

"They don't call me a genius for nothing," The evil glint resurfaced in Rico's eyes now that the job could be lifted off his shoulders, "So will you do it?"

"Yes, but still, how would you get that much money? Your business is basically dead right now."

Rico smirked, "You still got a LOT to learn, my cashier."

* * *

"Amber and Ashley are SOOO annoying," Lilly ranted to her male best friend, "They're like, the cricket that just landed in our birthday cake."

"So you met the new girl? What's her name?" Oliver asked curiously, "Is she cute?"

Lilly glared at him, "Is that all what you guys think about?"

Oliver raised his hand in defeat, "Okay fine ma'am. Just tell me her name."

"Her name's Miley," And suddenly reminded of her new friend's identity, "Ooh, I forgot to tell you, she is actually the daughter of Robbie Ray Stewart."

"Really? My mom loves R.R Stewart," Oliver remarked.

"Mine too, but that's not the amazing part," Lilly continued, "The amazing part is that she knows AND is friends with HANNAH MONTANA!"

"WHAT!" Oliver stared at her, "I LOVE HANNAH MONTANA!" He started to jump up and down like an excited puppy, "One day, I will become Mr. Hannah Montana and help her shampoo and condition her beautiful, blonde hair."  
Lilly gave him her signature slap to calm him down, "So anyways, I'm bringing her to the party tomorrow night."

"She'll come?" Oliver confirmed, and Lilly nodded, "That's so cool. I have to put this on snapchat."

"Just think about it: Hannah Montana's friend coming to Tom's party. Everything is perfect."

"Only one thing though…" Lilly said,.

"What?"

"Tom's gonna be so pissed at us both for attracting MORE people to crash his party."

"Well, he can wait after I score my popularity points."

* * *

 **Night of the Party:**

"Sup Tom, sorry we're an hour late," Amber and Ashley walked in, "You're looking as handsome as ever."

Tom snapped his fingers and pointed back at the girls, "Back at you."

Ashley spoke up, "So, had Lilly came yet?"

"Yeah, she's over there," he pointed into a direction, "She's with Oliver."

"No one else?"

"Nope."

"Heheh, great."

They walked over to see Oliver sitting by Lilly, who is slouching at the table, staring at a clock, mumbling about something.

"So, did your little 'friend' come?" Amber mocked.

Lilly looked up at her and fumed, Oliver barely able to hold her back from pouncing, "She WILL come. She's probably just running a little late because she doesn't know the neighborhood."

"Okay Lillian, whatever you say," Ashley said in a sing-songy voice.

Oliver made faces at them to back up, "You guys really should go, I can barely calm her down right now."

Lilly snarled in his grasp, as if to prove his point.

Amber stuck her tongue out, "Mad at what, that her imaginary friend is invisible?"

Ashley laughed along with her, "Get your pink hotdog costume really, 'cause you only have tomorrow."

At this point, Oliver thanked the lord for allowing puberty to come early for him, and even so, keeping Lilly back was still a struggle.

Seeing that the two had left, Lilly calmed down a tiny bit. Oliver managed to put her back on a chair, and she put her head down into her arms.

"I don't get it. Why didn't she come to the party? She said she would, and she was so nice."

"Did you really meet her?" Oliver asked.

"WHAT!? Now YOU're questioning me too?" Lilly shouted, angry. Glances were shot her way, but she didn't care enough. Tears started to seeped out of her eyes, and she struggled to not let them fall, "You know what, I'm out of here."

She stood up angrily after wasting an hour of her evening and stomped towards the door. Tom, seeing her, went up to her, "You're leaving already, not gonna stay for a bit longer?"

Lilly glared at him, before rushing out the door. Amber, seeing this, called after her, "Remember the costume!"

Oliver threw a dirty look at her and turned to Tom, "Sorry, she's in a really bad mood. The friend she was talking about bailed out on her. Don't take it personally."

Tom looked at Oliver, "Have you actually seen her friend?"

"No."

"What if Lilly is just going through a phase?" Tom suggested, "You know, my parents said when my sister was acting all abnormal a year ago that it's called a phase."

Oliver shrugged, "Well, I'm gonna go check up on her." He then left the party and chased after Lilly.

* * *

" _This is the life, hold on tight,"_ Hannah sang and she marched across the LA stage, " _And this is the dream, it's all I need._ "

" _You never know where you'll find it, I'm gonna take my time yeah!_ " She pumped her fist in the air and shouted to the crowd, "YEAH!"

" _I'm still getting it right, ight, ight,_ " Hannah sang beautifully, showing that she had recovered a lot since her mom's death.

" _This is the life!"_ Bringing the song to an amazing ending, she bowed to the crowd, who cheered loudly, excited to see the rising young coming back. The magnitude of the applause shook the stadium, and a huge smile lifted up on Hannah's face.

She waved to the crowd, "Thank you Los Angeles! I love you guys so much!"

* * *

"Lilly! Oliver's here!" Heather's voice penetrated through her closed door.

"Mmfffugh," she muttered something incoherent.

"Well, I'm sending him up!" She heard her door open and close, and felt another presence in her room. Said presence said on her bed and stroked her hair gently without a word.

They stayed in that position for a while, neither of them complaining. After a while, Lilly sat up and put her head onto Oliver's shoulder and closed her eyes. He whispered in her ear, "Come on Lillipop, stop crying."

Lilly mumbled, "I'm not crying."

Oliver chuckled, "Then why is there a huge wet spot on your pillow?"

Lilly looked down to find that she had indeed unknowingly cried. She sighed, "Ollie, am I really that sucky of a girl? I can't even find one female friend."

Oliver pressed her head into his chest and pat her head, softly saying, "Of course not, Lillipop. And you know that. You're great, and I wouldn't change a thing in you. Neither would the world."

Lilly sobbed lightly, "Then why did Miley never come to the party?"

"Was that her name? Miley? She doesn't know what she's missing- a chance to be a friend with the most special girl I know."

Lilly raised her head up and a sad smile emerged on her face. Her crystal blue eyes shined through the tears, making her look cuter than usual. Oliver played with a strand of her blonde hair as his brown ones met them. Nothing was said as they stared at each other, but everything was communicated.

* * *

"Hey Hannah, ready for the afterparty?" Robbie asked a very pumped Hannah, "It's the first one that centers around no one else but you!"

She laughed, "Aww, can't wait!" Suddenly, she jolted as though shot by a bolt of lightning.

"Wait, party? did you just say PARTY!?"

"Yeah, why?" Robbie asked, confused.

"SHIT!" She yelled, attracting some attention.

"Language!" He scolded, but Hannah didn't care enough.

"Daddy! You have to get me back to Malibu right now," Hannah whisper-yelled, not even caring about her disguise anymore, "Lilly invited me to a party and I forgot to go. How did I possibly forget?"

"Well bud, you were really stressed out about your first concert back, and there was a lot of things to do," Robbie sighed, "Hannah, look at the time. When we get back, it'll be midnight. I doubt the party would still be going on."

Hannah put her face into her hands, "I can't believe this. She must be so mad right now. I messed up my first friendship in Malibu already, and school hadn't even started. Even Jackson couldn't mess something up this fast!"

Speaking of the devil, Jackson came wandering near them. "Hey dad, Hannah, look what I made."

They look up to find another… nutball. Miley muttered, "Nevermind, I take that back."

Robbie facepalmed and pointed at the trash, "Jackson Rod Stewart, you will throw that… monstrosity away right NOW! Don't you remember what happened last time?

* * *

"And scene!" Michael Poryes yelled, "Beautiful job, Miley!"

"Aww, thanks direct," Miley faked blushing, but the director was too overwhelmed to comment, "Get me the scriptwriter. That was the best I have seen coming out of those nerds' heads!"

While the director was freaking out about the episode, Miley slipped away silently. Emily had texted her to meet her at the girls dressing room immediately after work. She hurried over, since the director had already prolonged her dismissal by half an hour.

She rushed to the dressing room, pulled the door open and ran inside. Suddenly, she felt a tug at her feet. She yelped and tripped over, falling into a puddle of pudding.

The tripwire Miley tripped over triggered an intricate system of mechanics, which ended with a bucket of slime water being poured on the poor auburn girl on the floor.

Miley sat up, soaked with both slime water and pudding. At first she was emotionless. Then her eyes turned a complete green and a rare tint of red appeared in them.

Miley growled, "This is IT! Both of you had crossed the line. Get ready for Miley the p̶o̶r̶n̶ prank star.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, how will Miles get out of this one? Enjoy everyone, and remember to review.**


End file.
